Balto's Inside Story: Enemies Return
by WolfDan
Summary: Part 5 of 7 of my fanfic BIS! Just one month after becoming a grandpa of 21 grandpuppies, one enemy returns in order to get his revenge. The revenge backfires and he's defeated yet he survives. He meets another canine, who's also Balto's enemy. These two, among with some wolves, plan a menacing plot! Will Balto and his family be able to know what it is before it's too late?


Over the course of ten days, the grand-puppies opened their eyes and finally saw their parents, and eventually, their grandparents.

Most of the grand-puppies got immediately used to Jenna due to being pure-bred Siberian husky. On the other hand, they didn't get immediately used to Balto due to his wolf looks, but over the time, they did.

On the other hand, Aleu's puppies got used to Balto quicker than to Jenna. Both Balto and Jenna loved their grand-puppies.

As all of them were born during the summer and no snow was falling, the puppies were always near their mothers in the house. They told them that when the first snow'd fall, they'd go out.

As the summer was near the end and the fall was starting, one night, it began snowing. People and canines were surprised by the snow that came earlier. But they thought it'd melt immediately.

Their speculations turned wrong as more snow fell and the temperature was colder than usual for the end of the summer.

Balto and Jenna both knew that their grand-puppies would turn one month old in a two days. They wanted to surprise them with some snow.

The next day...

Balto walked out of the house and headed to Jenna's so they could go visit their grand-puppies as well. On his way, he was thinking.

''Being a grandfather is really nice.'' Balto thought. ''Little Harath's just like me, but he's like husky. And Rose, she's just like Jenna!...

...Dingo and Kodi's girl Allina are looking like each other. And Dingo's girl Galena's like Nunivat. That's definitely sweet.''

He was thinking that some of the grand-puppies look like his pups. Soon enough, he was in front of Jenna's house.

''Jenna!'' Balto called her. ''I'm here. Shall we go visit our grand-puppies?''

However, there was no response.

''Jenna?'' Balto asked. Again, no response.

''Huh, she must be sleeping deeply.'' Balto thought to himself as he entered the house.

When he reached the basket, Jenna wasn't in there. In fact, she wasn't at home.

''Jenna? Where are you?'' Balto asked. This was starting to make Balto feel nervous. Just then, Rosy, Jenna's owner came in.

''Oh, hey Balto!'' Rosy said as she petted Balto. ''Are you looking for Jenna?''

Balto shook his head as if he was trying to confirm her answer.

''I'm sorry to tell you this.'' Rosy said. ''But none of us can't find her. We searched all over the house but we can't find her.''

Balto lowered his head in disappointment. Where could Jenna have been?

''Why don't you find her?'' Rosy asked. ''I'm sure you'd find her somewhere in the town.''

Balto smiled a bit, although still disappointed. He turned around and left the house to find Jenna.

As he walked off the porch, he caught a scent. He smelled it carefully, hoping it'd be Jenna's. Much to his fortune, it was!

''I'm coming, Jenna!'' Balto said, following the scent. ''Fooling around won't help you.''

As Balto was following the scent, he headed into the valley. What was Jenna thinking? Was this some prank or something?

But while heading through the alley, he caught an another scent. As he sniffed it carefully, it was different. It didn't even belong to dog. It belonged to a wolf.

''A wolf?'' Balto asked himself. ''Did Jenna see a wolf?''

As Balto was following two scents, he found the wolf scent somewhat familiar, but he couldn't recall it. It wasn't Kenai's scent. It was someone else's, someone not-so-friendly.

As he made it through the valley, Balto saw something laying in a distance. As soon as he saw it closer, Balto's eyes widened in surprise and shock.

What he saw was Jenna's bandana. It wasn't torn, mangled or something. It laid there, as if Jenna put it there. However, her and wolf's scent were here.

''Jenna?! Where are you?'' Balto frantically asked himself looking around. A wolf, who was definitely hostile, kidnapped Jenna. But where?!

''Dad! DAD!'' Balto heard yelling in the distance. Balto turned around and saw Kodi running towards him while panicking. ''DAD!''

''Kodi?!'' Balto asked. ''Calm down!''

Kodi stopped in front of Balto, almost colliding into him.

''Dad!'' Kodi shouted. ''This is terrible! Very terrible!''

''What is it?'' Balto asked. He was panicking even more as Kodi was.

''It's Dusty! She's gone!'' Kodi yelled, shocking Balto even more. ''I can't find her! She was sleeping with our pups last night, when I woke up, she... she was gone!''

''Dusty's gone too?!'' Balto asked. ''Your mom is gone missing too!''

''Mom's missing?!'' Kodi yelled in panic.

''Yes!'' Balto replied. ''But I found the scent of her possible kidnapper!''

''A scent?!'' Kodi asked. He sniffed the scents of Jenna and of an unknown wolf. His eyes widened in fear as he caught the wolf's scent.

''Dad! That's the same scent I found on the crime scene!'' Kodi yelled. Balto was out of his mind. The wolf kidnapper managed to kidnap both Dusty and Jenna!

''Balto! BALTO!'' Another yelling was heard. It was Thunder, panicking. He was panicking so hard that he tripped and collided into Kodi, causing the red husky to fall onto his back.

''Sorry about that, Kodi!'' Thunder said, panicking.

''It doesn't matter, Thunder!'' Kodi said, getting on his paws. ''What's going on?!''

''Balto... Nunivat's missing!'' Balto's jaw dropped in shock, now Nunivat was missing! Who else was going to be gone missing?!

''How?!'' Balto asked.

''I don't know!'' Thunder said. ''She was with our pups last night in the basket, but when I woke up, I could not find her anywhere!''

''You're not the only one whose mate is missing!'' Kodi said. ''Dusty is missing too. And my mom too!''

''Oh no...'' Thunder said. ''But I think I found the scent of the one who kidnapped her!''

''You do?'' Balto asked. ''We have one here! Kodi says that's the scent of the kidnapper who kidnapped Jenna and Dusty!''

''What?'' Thunder asked. He sniffed the scent on Jenna's bandana. The wolf's scent made him speechless.

''The wolf's scent...'' Thunder said. ''That's the same wolf who kidnapped Nunivat!''

''This is not good!'' Balto said. ''Kodi! Get your brothers here, now! Thunder! Get Josh and Kenai, immediately!''

''You got it!'' Kodi and Thunder said as they headed into different directions.

Few minutes later...

''Dad? What's going on?'' Dingo asked. ''Where're mom, Nunivat and Dusty?''

''I don't know.'' Balto said. ''A wolf kidnapped them.''

''What wolf?'' Yukon asked. ''He'll think twice about that when I get him!''

''Easy, Yukon!'' Josh said. ''We must find out whose scent it is!''

''Let me handle that!'' Kenai said as he sniffed the scents. When he sniffed the wolf's scent, he backed up a bit, thinking that he found out something impossible. He sniffed the scent again. His eyes widened in horror.

''No... No...'' Kenai muttered. ''It cannot be!''

''Kenai?!'' Balto asked. ''You do know the scent?!''

''Yes...!'' Kenai said. ''Balto, that scent... it belongs to Niju!''

Balto gasped in horror while the others looked in confusion and panic.

''No! Why'd he do that?!'' Balto asked.

''I don't know!'' Kenai said. ''But how'd he know that you're here?!''

Balto looked at the bandana, while still being afraid and shocked. He reached for the bandana and put it on himself.

''We must go find them and rescue them!'' Balto said. ''But Niju will be our major problem! Everyone, we're going to do that!''

''Dad!'' Kodi said. ''But what about my pups? Who's going to look after them?!''

''Yeah! Same here!'' Thunder said.

Balto thought for a moment, then...

''Come on, you two!'' Balto said. ''I know what to do!''

''Dad? Are you going to tell us who Niju is?'' Kodi asked.

''I will, but not before we deal with the care-talking problem!'' Balto said.

Later...

''Why Dusty?'' Max asked Balto as he heard everything. ''Why my daughter again?!''

''Max, calm down!'' Balto said. ''I know you're really worried for her, but Kodi's going with me to rescue her, but someone has to take care of his pups!''

''If Kodi's going with you, then I'll look after them.'' Max said. ''Balto, please, bring Dusty home safely...''

''Max, don't worry.'' Balto said. ''I will.''

''Molly, would you please look after my pups?'' Thunder asked. ''I must rescue Nunivat!''

''Thunder, don't worry!'' Molly said. ''I will. Just take me to your house and I'll look after them.''

Thunder nodded as Molly followed him to his house. After that, Kodi and Balto left.

''Grandpa?'' Tenana asked. ''Where's our daddy going?''

''He's going to find your mommy.'' Max said, still worried for Dusty.

Soon enough, Thunder, Kodi and Balto returned to the alley where he they had found the bandana. The others were waiting.

''Is everyone ready?'' Kenai asked. ''We told to our mates that we'll be back soon while they will look after our pups.''

''Yes.'' Balto said. ''We better start going. Niju's scent will lead us to their captivity.''

As they were exiting the town while following the scent, they noticed a sled trail on their way. Jenna, Nunivat and Dusty 's scent were gathered along with Niju's, but there was another scent, only it was dog's scent.

''Someone helped Niju in kidnapping them.'' Balto said. ''I don't know who, but I know it's a dog's scent!''

The others sniffed the unknown dog's scent, but no one, even Kenai, didn't know whom that scent it belonged to.

''Come on! Let's go!'' Balto said while being followed by his sons and sons-in-law. They left Nome and set off on a journey to rescue Jenna, Nunivat and Dusty.

The group of seven canines were walking for an hour following the scent. The longer journey it was, more worried they were.

''Dad.'' Kodi said. ''You told us that you'd tell us who Niju is.''

Balto stopped and looked at his sons and sons-in-law. He sighed deeply as he had to recall an enemy who tried to destroy the wolf pack and the wolf who tried to kill Aleu.

''Niju...'' Balto said. ''...was the wolf of the pack of Kenai's former Nava, who wanted to rule it and steal it from the other clans. And the only other thing I know about him was that he tried to kill Aleu.''

''Tried to kill Aleu?!'' Yukon yelled.

''And I don't know too much about him...'' Balto said.

''But I know.'' Kenai said. ''He thought that he was the most superior wolf of the pack, always disobeying Nava's orders and wanting to claim the leadership...

...but he ran away when it came to crossing the sea. Aleu took over the leadership and his name became the curse among us. The pack developed the despise towards Niju.''

As Kenai said that, everyone except Balto and him, were looking angry. First, Niju tried to destroy the pack, now he kidnapped Jenna, Nunivat and Dusty.

''We must go, now!'' Balto said as they continued the journey.

Another hour later, the canines were following the scents. Just then...

''Dad.'' Dingo said. ''The scent. It leads there.''

Balto looked at his left and noticed some rocks. Up there, a small cave was seen.

''Is that a sled?'' Josh asked, pointing on the snowy ground below the rocks.

''It could be.'' Kodi said. They all sniffed the sled.

''Their scents.'' Yukon said. ''Mom's, Nunivat's, Dusty's, Niju's and the dog's...''

''Yeah.'' Kenai said, sniffing towards the path on the rocks that led to that small cave. ''It leads to the cave, let's go!''

The canines climbed up the path, going towards the cave. Soon enough, they found themselves in front of the cave.

''They're here.'' Balto said, sniffing the scents. ''Their scents are more intense.''

''Then let's find them.'' Thunder said.

''Be careful.'' Balto said as he entered the cave while being followed by the others.

The cave as dark, but not dark enough to be unseen. They managed to progress through the dark corridor of the small cave.

''Their scents...'' Yukon said. ''They're even more intense as we're closer.''

''I know.'' Balto said. ''Hang on.''

The young canines went silent as Balto was preparing to do something.

''Jenna?'' Balto asked. ''Nunivat? Dusty?''

At first, no response...

''Maybe we're not deep enough.'' Dingo said.

''Ssssshhhhh.'' Josh hushed. ''I think I heard someone.''

''What?'' Balto asked as the leaned his ear towards the other end. There was a faint voice.

''Balto?'' The voice asked.

''It's Jenna!'' Balto said. ''Come on! We're so close!''

The seven canines followed the echo from where Jenna responded. They were certain that they weren't far away.

''Balto!'' Another voice said, this time it was Dusty.

Balto turned to his left and saw them: Jenna, Nunivat and Dusty laying in the corner of the cave, unable to go anywhere.

''There you are!'' Balto said, relieved to see them. He ventured towards them as the others followed.

''Dad!'' Nunivat yelled. ''No! Get out of there!''

''What?'' Balto asked as he was closer. Suddenly, he was pounced by the other canine. Balto yelped as he was pinned on his back.

Balto's eyes were closed as he felt that the scent was just above him. He grunted in pain. Then...

''Hello... wolf-dog.'' A voice, cold and menacing said, causing Balto to finally open his eyes.

As he opened them, his face turned furious as he saw a dark-blue wolf above him. The wolf was skinnier and even more vicious. The wolf pinned him on his back while smiling viciously. Balto knew who the wolf was.

''Niju...'' Balto said furiously. He tried to move, but Niju prevented him by putting his paw on his chest.

''Do you remember what have you done... two years ago?'' Niju asked.

''I was saving the wolf pack!'' Balto said.

''And you took both my pride and leadership away!'' Niju continued.

''Pffft, you almost destroyed the pack.'' Balto growled.

''No, you did.'' Niju said. ''And I lured you here to have my revenge. But I have to say, you're not my primary target!''

''I'm not?'' Balto said as he chuckled nervously. ''Then who it is?''

''Your gray daughter!'' Niju said.

Balto was silent from the shock when Niju said that. But he decided to trick him.

''If you think that Dusty's my daughter...'' Balto said, looking towards Dusty. ''You're wrong!''

''Not your daughter, eh?'' Niju said, looking towards Dusty. ''It doesn't surprise me, because she looks to good to look like you, Balto. And I wasn't talking about her! I'm talking about your other daughter! And don't lie to me, I know who're you thinking at!''

Balto looked furiously and nervously at his enemy. But he had one last card to play.

''Good luck, Niju...'' Balto said. ''She's in the Other Land. Face it, this was hopeless...''

''It was not!'' Niju yelled as he pressed his paw on Balto's chest, causing him to cackle a bit. ''I may have abandoned my pack, but I remember the faces.''

Niju turned behind and looked at Kenai. Then he said: ''I know you, Kenai. Aleu's with you, I know that!''

''That's not true!'' Kenai said, denying the truth.

''Don't lie to me.'' Niju said coldly. ''Ever since that wolf-dog came to our pack, I noticed in your eyes you had crush on her!''

Kenai stepped back in shock. He feared that he had put Aleu's life in danger again. Yukon growled furioisly at Niju and slowly walked to him.

''Don't. Move!'' Niju yelled as he moved his paw to Balto's throat as the claw was seen and put on it. ''Otherwise you can say goodbye to your father!''

''Niju, one last question.'' Balto said. ''You couldn't have known that we're in Nome. Someone must have helped you.''

''You're right, wolf-dog...'' Niju said. ''Come on, you runt! Get over here!''

As soon as Niju said that, another canine approached. It was young green-eyed white Alaskan Malamute. He was skinnier and had some scars on his body. Dingo gasped in shock as he realized who the Malamute was.

''Forrest?!'' Dingo said, almost dying of shock.

''Hello, Dingo...'' Forrest said. His voice was colder and menacing, but he didn't fake that voice as he'd usually do that while being in a sled team just because he thought that he was superior.

''You know each other?'' Niju asked Forrest.

''Yes...'' Forrest said. ''I was once part of his team, but after the defeat, I left it.''

''Forrest!'' Dingo yelled to his former team-mate. ''Why are you doing this?!''

''Dingo...'' Forrest said. ''Why you were supporting your brother on the race. None of this would have happened if you were supporting our team.''

Dingo felt silent on that one, but he started to think how he'd convince Forrest.

''Besides, none of my former team-mates were good.'' Forrest said. ''Rico and I had bad pup-hoods, but I didn't want to be manipulated like he is. I wanted to do things on my own!''

''Forrest! You must stop with that!'' Dingo yelled.

''Stop with what?'' Forrest asked. ''I never had any respect!''

''FORREST! ENOUGH!'' Dingo screamed as everyone looked at Dingo. ''DON'T DO THIS, PLEASE!''

''Why not?'' Forrest asked. He started feeling nervous.

''Stop living in your past!'' Dingo said. ''I know that you never had a happy pup-hood! But you should leave it! No wonder why're you so miserable!''

''What're you trying to say?!'' Forrest asked, he was even more nervous.

''I'm telling you...'' Dingo said, breathing heavily. ''...to leave your past behind and head to the future! Please, Forrest! Please!''

Forrest looked at Dingo, then at the prisoners, then at Niju and Balto, then the Dingo and the others, and again at Niju. He started growling.

''What're you doing, runt?'' Niju asked, noticing Forrest growling at him.

''Redeeming!'' Forrest whispered furiously. Niju looked at him confused, but the next second, Forrest attacked him as he yelped in pain. Balto was free.

''Run, you three! RUN!'' Balto yelled to Jenna, Nunivat and Dusty. They wasted to time but to run towards the group.

Niju gained the upper paw and tossed Forrest on the ceiling, causing him to get hit and to get semi-unconscious.

As Niju was going to strike back, he was already attacked by Kodi and Thunder furiously. Soon enough, the others joined.

''You've kidnapped Dusty!'' Kodi yelled furioisly, attacking Niju.

''You'll pay for kidnapping Nunivat!'' Thunder yelled as well.

Niju was being attacked by seven canines. He was heading unintentionally towards the exit of cave, because he was unable to see anything.

As they reached the edge of the rocks, Kenai managed to push him down. He landed down in the snow as some cracking sound occurred. Surprisingly, Niju got on his paws without any injury.

Thunder wanted to jump down and beat up Niju more, but he was grabbed by his neck scruff by Josh.

''Leave me alone, Josh!'' Thunder yelled. ''He's going to get some beating after doing this!''

''Thunder, no!'' Josh yelled, a bit muffled because he was holding Thunder. ''Look down!''

They all looked down as Niju was preparing to jump back, but then, more cracking sounds occurred. Niju looked below him.

Niju realized that he was standing on a frozen lake. The ice was starting going up. Niju tried to escape, but as he grabbed the ice, it cracked more, causing the dark blue wolf to lose the grip.

''No! NO! NOOOOOO!'' Niju started screaming as he was trying to get up back. But then he just disappeared under the water and wasn't seen then.

''He's... gone.'' Kenai said, looking at the frozen lake.

''His arrogance was bigger than before.'' Balto said.

''Kodi!'' Dusty said, rushing to Kodi and accidentally pinning him on back. They both laughed as they nuzzled each other.

''Thunder!'' Nunivat said as the nuzzled Thunder slightly.

''Jenna.'' Balto said, nuzzling her. ''Are you alright?''

''Yes, thanks to you!'' Jenna smiled.

''Here's your bandana.'' Balto said as he lowered his head and put it on Jenna. ''I was thinking on you all the time.''

''Thanks, Balto.'' Jenna said as she nose-rubbed him.

''I think you should get home.'' Yukon said. ''You don't look too good. And besides, your puppies are waiting for you.''

''You're right.'' Nunivat said. ''We better go.''

But as they were heading back to Nome, they noticed that Dingo was looking at the cave. Soon enough, Forrest came out, a bit uneasy due to an injury.

''Forrest...'' Dingo said.

''Dingo, I am so sorry.'' Forrest said, as the tears were seen in his eyes. ''Look what have I done to your mother, sister and friend!''

''Forrest.'' Dingo said again. ''You know that I'd kill you for that. But I won't. You left your past behind and I'm proud at you. It's all forgiven to you.''

Forrest looked at Dingo surprised. After endangering his family, Dingo forgave him!

''Are you coming with us?'' Dingo asked.

''No, I'm not.'' Forrest said. ''I don't deserve it. Besides, I found a beautiful black female wolf wandering around, I'll go after her.''

''If you say so.'' Dingo said. ''Goodbye, Forrest.''

Forrest nodded as the turned around and headed into another direction. Soon enough, Dingo joined the group.

''Come on, let's go home!'' Dingo said, as the and the others headed to Nome.

Two hours later...

All 10 of them returned to Nome. When Kodi and Dusty came home, their puppies were so over-joyed to see them that they pinned them on their backs and tickled them. Dusty never laughed so hard before and neither Kodi did.

The same thing happened to Nunivat and Thunder when they returned home. Nunivat thanked to Molly so much for looking after their puppies.

Balto and so over-joyed to be with Jenna again. Since he found her, Rosy allowed Balto to be with her over the night.

When Dingo came home, Dana greeted him happily. Soon enough, Galena, Kassan and Harath woke up.

''Daddy!'' Kassan yelled happily as his father came back. He, Galena and Harath jumped on him as he fell on his back laughing while they were tickling him.

''Dingo! I'm glad you made it!'' Dana said as she nuzzled him while he got on his paws as the puppies let go.

''Yes.'' Dingo said. ''Dana... Forrest helped Niju.''

''Forrest!?'' Dana yelled madly.

''It's okay!'' Dingo said. ''I managed to convince him to leave his past behind. Still, he won't come back.''

''You did a good thing.'' Dana said, as she calmed down. ''I'm forgiving him too. And I'll miss him.''

Dingo nodded. He and the others defeated the enemy and made a change of heart to the former friend.

Meanwhile, when the enemy landed on ice...

The ice cracking and screaming in the distance echoed throughout the wild of Alaska rocks. Animals were surprised to hear so, as it was mostly a peaceful place.

However, a young white wolf-dog, paid no interest in the screams and cracks. He walked towards the frozen lake, and found the small hole.

The wolf-dog was relatively young and white as snow. He was very hard to be seen in a such snow because of his white fur. Because of that, he was very skilled in stealth and sneaking.

But the only thing that gave away his presence were three scars on his right eye. As the wolf-dog looked down into the water and saw these scars again, as he'd usually do that, he frowned.

Then he lowered his head into the small pool of the water below him and began lapping it to satisfy his thirst.

Then, he heard cracking again some water splashing in the distance. He looked towards the source of splashing and noticed a dark paw raising from the water.

The wolf-dog wasted no time but to hide in the snow and he'd easily disguise. As soon as he hid in snow, he saw the wolf coming out of the water.

The wolf was breathing heavily and shivering as he barely managed to get to the solid ground instead of ice. Then he dropped down on the ground, still shivering.

''Curse you... wolf-dog!'' the wolf said. ''You've... embarrassed me... blatantly again...!''

The white wolf-dog backed up for a bit in confusion. What was the wolf talking about? We he meaning on him? But how? They never met each other.

''And that... white runt...'' the wolf said, getting uneasily on his paws. ''He'll pay... for that!''

The white wolf-dog gasped in shock again. Was he referring him? They never met each other.

''What's happening?'' the wolf-dog asked himself. ''Is he talking to me?''

The dark wolf started walking towards the woods, shivering less than before, while cursing a wolf-dog and a white runt. The white wolf-dog started following him in curiosity. The dark wolf didn't notice that he was being followed.

Judging by cursing two other canines, white wolf-dog already realized that the dark wolf was hostile. He was very furious.

As he was following the dark wolf, something in the distance was heard. Both wolf and wolf-dog stopped as they heard the sound.

''Who's there?'' the wolf asked. ''Show yourself!''

But there was no response. Minutes passed and nothing happened. The wolf shrugged it off and continued walking, still being followed by the wolf-dog.

Then, a sound was heard. The same sound they heard before.

''Where are you...?'' the wolf asked. ''Come here if you dare! I'm sick of your tricks!''

Again, no response.

But then...

A black-white canine, wearing a golden-brown collar jumped out of nowhere and attacked the wolf.

The white wolf stopped several meters behind. When he saw the canine, he growled furiously.

But neither the wolf nor the canine heard that as they were fighting against each other. The battle was furious. And it was going into canine's favor.

As hard as the wolf tried to gain the upper paw, the canine repelled his attacks and eventually, he threw him on the tree.

The wolf was laying on his back as the canine was gleefully approaching him. He pressed his paw on the wolf's chest while smiling viciously.

As the wolf was starting to think that he was finished off, the canine caught a scent off the wolf.

He sniffed it carefully, and as more intense it was, canine's gleeful expression turned into anger.

''What're you doing?'' the wolf asked canine as he was sniffing him.

''That scent.'' The canine said, with anger. ''It's from that wolf-dog!''

''The wolf-dog?'' the wolf asked. ''A gray wolf-dog? His name is Balto.''

''Yes...'' the canine said. ''How do you know who he is?''

''I met him two years ago.'' The wolf said. ''He stole my pride and leadership and then he gave it to his daughter.''

''Pride? Leadership?'' the canine asked. ''Wait... did you just say that Balto has a daughter?!''

''Yes. Why?'' the wolf asked.

''Who's his mate?'' the canine asked, as he was getting more furious.

''It's a red dog wearing something orange around her neck.'' The wolf said. ''Why?''

The canine growled furiously again. He looked in the distance and closed his eyes. He turned his look to the wolf.

''She chose that wolf-dog.'' The canine said. ''But it's not over yet.''

''Would you mind to let me go?'' the wolf asked. ''You seem to have the same problem as I do!''

''Fine.'' The canine said, releasing the wolf.

''Why're you in the woods?'' The wolf asked.

''The dogs of Nome banished me because I left my team in the wilderness...'' the canine said. ''...and they saw that wolf-dog you've been with before as the new hero. He took away my pride and reputation.''

''Curse that wolf-dog...'' the wolf said. ''Only the best for him and his daughter, nothing else.''

''I see.'' The canine said. ''What's your name? You seem to be a good friend.''

''The name's Niju.'' Wolf said. ''And who're you?''

''I'm Steele.'' Canine said. ''And you're right, we both have our prides taken away by the same wolf-dog.''

''I know that.'' Niju said.

''But if the red dog, Jenna, is his love...'' Steele said. ''Then do they have more pups?''

''Yes.'' Niju said. ''Six of them. Each of them have their loves too.''

''They do?'' Steele asked. Then his surprised expression turned into glee again. ''Niju, do you think what do I think?''

''What?'' Niju asked. Then he noticed Steele's expression and smiled into glee too. ''I think I do.''

''Good!'' Steele said. ''Come on, I'll tell you what.''

Niju nodded as he followed Steele deeper into the woods. The white wolf-dog, who was perfectly disguised nearby, followed them.

But as he was following them, he spotted an another malamute behind him. As he looked at him, just then...

''Aaahh!'' The white wolf-dog whimpered as he was being pounced by the black wolf.

''Don't move!'' The black wolf whispered. Judging by the voice, it was female. ''What were you doing with these two?''

''Me?'' a white wolf-dog asked. ''I didn't do anything! I don't know who the wolf is, but I do know who the dog is!''

''Then tell me!'' A black wolf demanded. ''What were you doing?!''

''Angel! Enough!'' A white malamute yelled.

''Sorry about that, Forrest.'' Angel said. ''He said that he was following the black dog.''

''It's okay for now.'' Forrest said. ''You okay?''

''I'm fine.'' The white wolf-dog said. ''What are you two doing?''

''We were following that dark wolf called Niju.'' Forrest said. ''He managed to survive the ice cold water somehow. And who're you and what're you doing?''

''My name is Winter.'' The white wolf-dog said. ''I'm following the black dog called Steele. He did this to my right eye.''

Angel and Forrest looked at Winter's scars and winced a bit.

''And he and Niju seem to plot something.'' Winter said.

''Really?'' Forrest asked. ''We should follow them then. Angel, come on. And you, Winter? Are you coming?''

''Yeah.'' Winter said as he, Angel and Forrest followed the two evil canines.

''May I ask you something?'' Angel asked. ''Where did you get these scars?''

''Steele gave them to me.'' Winter said. ''Not long ago, I was hunting the animals in the wild. Then he ambushed me...

...he ambushed me because I'm wolf-dog. My mother was a husky and my father was a wolf, but because of my wolf looks, I left my family. And on the other hand, I strongly believe that I'm wolf...

...but let's get back to the battle. Steele was looking bulky and stronger, but because of my stealth and disguise skills, the battle was going in my favor. But as I was about to win...

...Steele swiped me into face and caused me these scars. I fell in the snow, whimpering in the pain. Steele could have finished me, but he just left me there. That's why I have these scars.''

''But, Forrest.'' Winter asked. ''Why're you after Niju?''

''I abandoned my town because I've done something terrible.'' Forrest narrated. ''I found Niju, but I had no idea who he was. He promised me food and care if I was his lackey...

...instead I was barely getting any food and I received some scratches from him. I could have ran away, but he was poisoning my mind...

...then we kidnapped a mother, sister and sister-in-law of my former teammate. The sister-in-law was the one I did something terrible before I abandoned my town, but Niju kept poisoning my mind...

...but Dingo, my former teammate, managed to convince me to leave the past behind and live in present and future. We attacked Niju and managed to defeat him. Somehow he's still alive.''

''That's a quite story.'' Winter said. ''And what about you, Angel?''

''I never met these two.'' Angel said. ''But I followed them separately because of their hostile nature. While I followed Niju, I met Forrest and felt sorry for him. That's why I decided to take care of him after Niju was defeated...

...I was once a member of the Outsiders, the leader-less wolf pack who inhabit these woods. I left the pack because they poked at me after I asked to be their leader.''

''The Outsiders.'' Winter said. ''I also asked them to be their leader. They poked at me because I'm wolf-dog. But I strongly believe that I'm wolf!''

Forrest and Angel felt sorry for their new friend. All three of them suffered something bad in their past.

''Wait a second.''Forrest said. ''Where are Steele and Niju? They've must gone ahead!''

''Don't worry, Forrest.'' Angel said. ''The scents are leading to the west.''

''West?!'' Winter said. ''The Outsiders live there?''

''What?'' Angel asked. ''Oh no. I feel something bad might happen.''

''Enough talk!'' Forrest said. ''We must get there! Now!''

Meanwhile...

A wolf pack was resting on the rock clearing of the woods. Near the rock was a small cave where they'd rest.

''The hunt was bad as usual.'' One wolf said.

''Easier said than done!'' the other commented. ''If we had a leader, we'd have better hunting!''

''Then why don't you be?'' the another one asked. ''We banished that black girl because we don't need female leader!''

''And the white hybrid?'' another one asked. ''Get outta here! We need a pure male wolf who's capable leader, not some hybrid or female!''

The wolves laughed upon that rude comment.

''Hey!'' the scout wolf said. ''I see someone coming!''

''Who is it?'' the first wolf asked.

''It's a wolf! And the dog!'' Scout wolf said. ''Both of them are dark! What's dog doing here?!''

Soon enough, Niju and Steele reached the clearing. The whole wolf pack got on their paws and watched at them while laughing silently.

''You must be Outsiders, right?'' Niju asked.

''Yes...'' the lead wolf said, at the verge of laughter. ''...and you brought a dog. Who's he? Your friend? Brother?''

The lead wolf started laughing so hard that the others began laughing as well. But then, the lead wolf cackled as Niju pressed him hard. Everyone else noticed that.

''Hey!'' the scout wolf yelled. ''Knock it off!''

''Quiet you!'' Steele growled at the wolf. ''We came to ask you something, but you're making fun of us!''

''Because we don't allow dogs here, nor the wolf-dogs!'' the second wolf said.

''Niju, let him go.'' Steele said as Niju released the leader wolf, who got on his paw cackling.

''W-what do you w-w-want?'' The lead wolf asked, still cackling.

''We came to ask you something.'' Niju said. ''Do you have a wolf pack leader?''

''Not exactly.'' The lead wolf said. ''And no one is capable to do that.''

''Define ''no one'' again.'' Steele said. ''We need you.''

''Why?'' the scout wolf chuckled.

''Do you ever get proper hunt leaderless?'' Niju asked.

The wolves shook with their heads in decline.

''Do you ever get any pride for that?'' Steele asked.

The wolves shook their heads again.

''But we can help you.'' Steele said. ''We can guarantee you proper hunt and pride. My friend Niju can be your leader.''

The wolves watched at each other curiously. Then the scout wolf asked: ''Is there something we can do for you?''

''Well...'' Steele said, but he was interrupted by the howling in the distance.

''Who was that?'' the lead wolf asked.

''Hang in there, guys.'' Steele said. ''I'll be back soon.''

Steele headed towards the place from where the howl came, while Niju remained with the wolves.

''Who did howl?'' Winter asked Forrest and Angel, while they were hidden in the snow nearby.

''I don't know.'' Forrest said. ''It didn't sound like a wolf.''

''It sounded as if it was a dog.'' Angel said. ''Either husky or malamute, I'm not sure.''

''I hope Steele returns.'' Winter said. ''Then we'll find out what're they up to.''

20 minutes later...

''What's taking him so long?'' Forrest asked. ''Was this some kind of decoy?''

''Ssssssshhhhhhh.'' Angel shushed. ''He's coming back.''

Sure enough, Steele came back. His expression remained more or less the same. What was he up to?

''Is everything alright?'' Niju asked.

''It is.'' Steele said while looking somewhat lightly sad at the howl. ''Let's continue about the leadership.''

''Sure.'' Niju said. ''Remember when we said that you'll have proper hunt and pride?''

''Yes.'' The wolves said.

''For the pride there's no worry.'' Steele said. ''In order to get it, we'll need to battle the wolf-dog!''

''The white one?'' the scout wolf asked. ''He's gone! Possibly dead!''

''Not him, you fools!'' Steele growled. He cringed upon remembering Winter. ''It's the other one. Brownish-gray one.''

''Oooohhh.'' The lead wolf said. ''What about him?''

''That wolf-dog took both our prides.'' Niju said. ''He stole Steele's by banishing him out of Nome and he stole mine as he gave his leadership to his wolf-dog daughter, who we will also battle!''

The wolves growled upon hearing what happened to Niju before.

''In order to make sure your prides don't get stolen.'' Steele said. ''You'll be helping us.''

''If you say so, chief.'' The scout wolf said. ''But how're we going to lure them here?''

''Last night, I kidnapped the wolf-dog's mate, his mate-looking daughter and his son's mate.'' Niju said. ''My plan backfired, but I realized that he has six pups, each of them having mates.''

The wolves looked at each other. First they were confused, but they they smiled gleefully as if they knew what was he talking about.

''Now listen up what are we going to do...'' Steele said.

As soon as Steele finished talking...

''Chief, when're we going?'' The scout wolf asked. ''Now?''

''No, you fool!'' Niju said. ''We'll need some time for that, perhaps one month!''

''One month?'' Lead wolf asked. ''No way, that's too much!''

''Quiet, you...'' Steele said. ''Niju's right, we'll need one month for that.''

The wolves murmured to each other and finally accepted the deal Steele and Niju gave. The sinister plot was starting to get real.

As the month was passing, Steele and Niju were preparing the Outsiders for the sinister plot. They were going in details who was going to do what and so on.

But Steele wasn't always there, because whenever the howl was heard, he had to go for it. No one, expect Niju, knew why Steele was going after that howl.

Finally, the month passed, and the Outsiders, led by Steele and Niju, were ready for the sinister plot to be done.

''Is everyone ready?'' Niju asked.

''Yes, chief!'' The scout wolf said. ''Are we going now?''

''Yes.'' Steele said. ''By the evening, we shall reach Nome. When each of them is asleep, get to the action!''

''Got it!'' the lead wolf said.

''Let's go!'' Niju yelled as he, Steele and the wolves were heading to the Nome.

''No!'' Winter said. ''Why're we letting them go?!''

''Forrest!'' Angel said. ''This is madness! We must stop them!''

''No.'' Forrest said.

''Forrest?! Are you out of your mind?!'' Winter yelled. ''Don't you know what're they going to do?''

''I know what're they going to do.'' Forrest said.

''Then what're we waiting for?!'' Angel asked.

''Think about it, you two!'' Forrest said. ''If we stop them, we'd be outnumbered and get ourselves killed, and they would repeat their plot over and over again...

...but if we let them do that, Balto and his family will come and battle them, and we must help them. And depending on the battlefield, that might lead both Niju and Steele to their demises.''

''Are you sure?'' Winter asked.

''Absolutely.'' Forrest said. ''You don't mess with Balto and his family. And, Winter... The Outsiders'd finally realize that you don't need to be a pure wolf to the the leader.''

Winter was surprised upon that as he smiled because the aftermath might be effective. The three friends watched Niju, Steele and the Outsiders heading to Nome.

One month had passed since Niju was defeated in the rough wilderness of Alaska. The entire Balto family was very happy by then.

The Trio of Nome, Nikki, Kaltag and Star, began patrolling the streets again due to kidnapping that occurred one month ago.

''Well, now they're protector of our puppies as well.'' Kodi joked.

''Yeah.'' Dusty said. ''At least Kirby and Ralph didn't take that responsibility.''

Both of them laughed at that as their teammates showed little to no interest into being the patrollers of Nome.

As the snow fell in Nome, all the puppies went out to the snow for the first time. The puppies enjoyed playing in the snow and sometimes they'd beg their parents to stay longer. Their parents reluctantly agreed.

Aleu and Kenai enjoyed watching their puppies playing in snow, but they had hard times finding Naia as she was white as snow. Fortunately, she'd not go further for the boat.

As the grand-puppies were two months old, all Balto's pups and their mates wanted to see each other and go out for a night all together. Even since the grand-puppies were born, they weren't able to see each other.

Because of that, Kodi, Dingo, Yukon, Kenai, Josh and Thunder gathered up in the boiler room to consult with Balto about puppy-sitting while they were on their night with their mates.

''Yep.'' Dingo said, noticing Balto coming. ''Here he comes.''

Soon enough, Balto entered the boiler room and noticed his sons and sons-in-law waiting in there.

''Hey, y'all.'' Balto greeted them. ''You wanted to see me?''

''Yeah, dad.'' Yukon said. ''We have to tell you something.''

''Sure.'' Balto replied. ''I'm listening.''

''Ever since we all became parents.'' Kodi said. ''We never had a chance to see each others.''

''Excluding the journey one month ago.'' Thunder said.

''Yeah, but we weren't able to see each others as a couples.'' Kodi continued. ''And we'd at least go see each other for a night.''

''That doesn't sound bad.'' Balto said.

''Yeah.'' Josh said. ''But what we wanted to ask you is that we need some of you to take care of our puppies while we are out.''

''What do you think, Balto?'' Kenai asked.

''Well...'' Balto said. He thought about the deal his sons and sons-in-law came up with. Then he said: ''Hang on, I'll be back.''

''Sure.'' Dingo said as Balto headed out again to Nome.

Later...

Balto returned to the boiler room, this time among with Jenna, Max, Molly and Yang.

''Good news.'' Balto said. ''I found the ones who'd look after your puppies, including me.''

''Excellent.'' The six dogs said.

''Kenai, how about I look after your puppies?'' Balto asked. ''I'm a wolf-dog myself and I can handle with them with ease.''

''Sure.'' Kenai said. ''And being back to your old home is nice, eh?'' Balto nodded.

''Thunder, if you want to.'' Jenna said. ''I'll take care of your puppies.''

''Thanks, Jenna.'' Thunder said. ''The puppies would use opportunity to compare you and Rose.'' Jenna chuckled a bit.

''Hey, Yukon.'' Yang said. ''Don't worry for yours, I'll look after them.''

''Thanks, Yang.'' Yukon said. ''Besides, you're their uncle.''

''Hang on.'' Kodi said. ''Three of us left, and two puppy-sitters left.''

Kodi was right. Josh, Dingo and Kodi were the others left while Max and Molly were the other ones left.

''How about this.'' Molly said. ''Dingo, Josh? Why don't I take care of your puppies? It's not a problem for me to puppy-sit 5 of them.''

''Well, okay.'' Josh said. ''But, Molly. Where are you going to puppy-sit them? My owner wouldn't be happy to see too many dogs at the vet clinic.''

''I can take care for them at Dingo's.'' Molly said. ''If he agrees.''

''No problem, Molly.'' Dingo said.

''Good.'' Josh said. ''I'll take Dakotah and Alaska to your place, Dingo.'' Dingo nodded.

''And looks like I'm the only one left.'' Max said.

''Yeah.'' Kodi said. ''Max, does that mean you'll take care of my puppies?''

''Anytime.'' Max said. ''Dusty's my daughter and yet, I'm their grandfather.''

''Thanks.'' Kodi said as Max nodded. ''It's all settled up.''

''It is.'' Balto said. ''When're you going out?''

''At sunset.'' Kenai said.

''Good.'' Balto said. ''Then let's get ready for the fun night!''

''Yeah!'' Everyone exclaimed as they left the boiler room.

Later...

Balto, Max, Molly, Jenna and Yang had already split up towards different directions. Balto was the only one to head outside of Nome.

As the puppy-sitters already reached their places, every young couples were waiting for them to look after the puppies.

At Kodi's...

Kodi and Dusty greeted him as they went out of the town. Max entered the house and noticed the puppies already waiting for him.

''Grandpa Max!'' the puppies yelled in joy as they rushed at their grandfather, who greeted them back with a laughter.

''Hey there, kids.'' Max greeted them. ''Happy to see your grandpa?''

''Yeah!'' Allina said. ''But where's grandma Molly?''

''She's looking after your cousins.'' Max said. ''Alaska, Dakotah, Galena, Kassan and Harath.''

''Ohh.'' Tenana said. ''Grandpa, is that a sled collar?''

''Yes it is.'' Max said, looking at his sled collar. ''Mail delivery has been going on through this family even before I was born.''

''Cool.'' Koda said. ''Grandpa, are you still delivering mail?''

''No, not anymore.'' Max said. ''I've grown too old for a such thing. It's same with your grandma, but you see that your parents are delivering mail.''

''Yes.'' Ryan said. ''Grandpa, are you going to tell us the story of the hero of Nome?''

Max looked at his grand-puppies as they sat curiously in front of him. Max couldn't resist but to smile warmly and to tell them the story of his great friend Balto.

''You know that your grandpa Balto was the one who saved Nome?'' Max asked.

''Yeah!'' Allina said.

''Back before he saved the town, he was an outcast dog...'' Max started narrating to his grand-puppies as they were listening carefully the story of their grandfather hero.

Meanwhile, at the old boat...

Balto looked behind the ship as Aleu and Kenai went to the night out among with the other couples. He was happy to spend some time with his wolf-like grand-puppies.

''It's grandpa Balto!'' Tundra exclaimed as she noticed Balto entering the boat. The other puppies noticed him as well.

''Hey, you there.'' Balto greeted them, but then he was ''ambushed'' by Tundra, Akiak, Denahi and Naia as they began jumping on them.

''Okay, okay.'' Balto laughed. ''Take it easy! Hahahah!''

The puppies calmed down as they let off their grandfather. Then he noticed that Tundra was on his head. He remembered that Aleu played on his head like that.

''Okay, Tundra.'' Balto said. ''You can let off.''

Tundra jumped down. The puppies looked at their wolf-like grandfather, the only ones who got immediately used to.

''How're you doing, Akiak?'' Balto asked his brown grand-puppy.

''Grandpa, can you please call me Aki?'' Akiak asked.

''Sure, why?'' Balto asked Aki curiously.

''I don't know, I just like being called like that.'' Aki said.

''You know, Aki, you remind me on uncle Kodi.'' Balto said. ''His full name is Kodiak, yet he likes being called Kodi.''

''Hey, grandpa!'' Denahi said. ''Are we going to play in snow?''

''Don't you think it's too late for that, Denahi?'' Balto asked.

''Please, please, grandpa!'' Denahi begged. ''We won't go away from the boat!''

''Fine.'' Balto sighed out of fun. ''Let's go.''

''Yay!'' The puppies yelled in excitement as they went to play in snow, being followed by Balto.

But as they started playing in snow, Balto noticed only three puppies there. Tundra, Aki and Denahi. But where was Naia?

''Naia?!'' Balto asked. ''Naia! Where are you?''

''I'm here, grandpa!'' a voice said. Balto turned to the left and saw his white granddaughter.

''Oh, sorry.'' Balto said. ''It's a bit hard to see you in snow.''

''Yeah.'' Naia said. ''It's because I'm white.''

''I see.'' Balto said. ''Why don't you play with your siblings?''

''Okay!'' Naia said. ''Grandpa, are you coming?''

''If you want to.'' Balto said as he followed Naia to her siblings. Then the play started and Balto's laughter could've been heard.

After some playing and laughing, Balto lied down in snow watching his grand-puppies playing some more. Then he heard feet tapping in snow.

''How does it feel to be a grandfather, Balto?'' A Russian voice asked. Balto recognized it.

''Hey, Boris.'' Balto said. ''I thought you were with Stella.''

''I'm going to.'' Boris said. ''I just wanted to see you with your grand-puppies.''

''We're doing fine here.'' Balto said. ''So young, yet so full of energy.''

''I see.'' Boris said. ''They remind me on you when you were a puppy, like when I found you there for the first time.''

Balto smiled a bit upon recalling his first encounter with Boris. Soon enough, Boris flew away towards Stella.

Meanwhile, at Dingo's...

Saba and Josh had already taken their puppies, Alaska and Dakotah to Dingo's house. The puppies already started playing with thier cousins Galena, Kassan and Harath. Saba, Josh, Dingo and Dana were waiting for Molly to arrive.

After a few minutes, Molly arrived. The puppies greeted her with happiness, although not quite as she wasn't their grandmother.

''Molly, thanks for accepting the offer.'' Saba said. ''We couldn't let them at vet station.''

''Anytime.'' Molly said. ''I wish you all the best on your night.''

''Thanks.'' Dana said, as they began leaving. ''Later, Molly!''

Saba, Josh, Dingo and Dana left for their night out. The puppies were gathered in front of Molly.

''Ms. Molly?'' Alaska asked. ''When are our mommy and daddy coming back?''

''They'll be out for a night.'' Molly said. ''And you can call me Molly. No Ms.''

''Okay!'' Harath exclaimed. ''Molly, have your ever been in sled team?''

''Of course I was.'' Molly said. ''Even I'm retired, I still wear this collar. It's going in my family.''

''Cool!'' Kassan said. ''I bet that if our mom and dad are sled dogs, we might beat Koda, Ryan, Allina and Tenana in running!''

''I bet!'' Harath giggled.

''Brothers.'' Galena frowned out of fun.

''It must've been ''tough'' to be the only girl in litter, right, Galena?'' Molly asked.

''Yeah.'' Galena replied.

''I was also the only girl among with my siblings.'' Molly remembered. ''But I haven't seen my three brothers for a long time.''

Galena looked at Molly with curiosity. Then she was pounced by Kassan and then by her cousin Dakotah.

''Now I had it!'' Galena yelled out of fun as she was playing with her brothers and Dakotah.

Molly noticed that Alaska was looking at her, as if she wanted to say something.

''Molly, there's something I wanted to ask someone.'' Alaska said. ''It's about my dad.''

''Yeah?'' Molly said. ''What'd it be?''

''My dad is as if he's not from this town.'' Alaska said. ''He keeps mentioning a bigger town, where his family lives.''

''Well, your dad is from Anchorage.'' Molly said. ''It's the biggest town in here. And guess why you were named Alaska? Because Alaska is the state where we live. And Anchorage is the capital of Alaska.''

Alaska gasped in excitement as she said: ''Really? Daddy called me after the state of the town he was born in?''

''Yes.'' Molly smiled. ''Why don't you play with your brother and cousins? You're missing fun!''

''Okay!'' Alaska said, excited as she joined the play. Molly watched at them as she remembered the times when she had become mother, and when she used to play with her puppies, including Dusty.

Meanwhile, at Yukon's...

Yukon and Yin had already gone to their night out. Yang was already as the house before they left. Now since he was with his nieces and nephew, he smiled happily.

''Hello, everyone!'' Yang greeted the puppies, who noticed him as he walked in.

''Uncle Yang!'' The puppies yelled in happiness as they began jumping at him. Yang was laughing among.

Seeing his nieces, silver puppy Kiana and red puppy Amber, and his black nephew Nero, Yang felt like he was puppy among them.

''Uncle Yang!'' Kiana exclaimed. ''Are you looking after us?''

''Yes!'' Yang said. ''I'm so happy to spend some time with you!''

''So are we!'' Amber exclaimed.

Soon enough, Kiana and Amber began playing among each other. But Nero was just sitting by side, watching his sisters playing. Yang noticed that.

''Nero?'' Yang asked. ''Why aren't you playing with you sisters?''

''Uncle Yang.'' Nero said, as his voice was a bit unsure. ''Can I ask you something?''

''Go ahead, I'm listening.'' Yang said. He felt that Nero was somewhat sad.

''Am I...'' Nero asked, but stopped for a moment. Then he gained words. ''Am I ugly?''

Yang backed off for a moment because of the shocking question his nephew asked him. Why'd he ask him something like that?!

''Nero?!'' Yang asked, concerned. ''Did someone call you ugly? Did your sisters call you ugly?''

''No, uncle Yang.'' Nero said. ''It's just that I don't like how I look.''

''Why?'' Yang asked.

''Look at me.'' Nero said. ''I don't look like any of you, I'm black! And I have two eye colors! No one else has something like that!''

''Nero! Take it easy!'' Yang said. ''You don't have to be ashamed of your looks or of your eyes. Take a look at me, or at your mother. We both have two face colors. But we're not ashamed of that.''

''Really?'' Nero asked, feeling a bit easier.

''Yeah.'' Yang said. ''Even if you're black, look at my face. It's part-black too! And guess what, out of all three of you, you're my favorite.''

''I am?'' Nero asked excited.

''Yes.'' Yang said. ''I love black color myself, and I was very happy when you were born.''

''Really?!'' Nero asked as he ''hugged'' Yang by his legs. ''Thanks, uncle Yang!''

''Anytime.'' Yang said, then Nero let off. ''Now go play with your sisters.''

Nero nodded as he joined the play by pouncing Kiana, much to their surprise. Yang looked at them happily.

Then he heard creaking coming from the other room. Wasting no time, he decided to take a quick look.

He noticed that the window was partly opened and nothing seemed out of place. Yang thought that it might have been the doors, as they were creaky.

''Uncle Yang!'' Amber called. ''Are you going to join us?''

''Coming!'' Yang said, shrugging off the creaking.

Meanwhile, at Nunivat's...

Jenna came just in time as Nunivat and Thunder were about to leave. She, among with Molly, had to take care of 5 puppies at once.

''Hey! Grandma Jenna is coming!'' Nova said. ''Get ready!''

As Jenna entered the room, she noticed that the puppies were gathered up for something.

''Hello, sweeties.'' Jenna greeted them. ''Happy to see me?''

''Ready?'' Holly asked. ''Set...''

Jenna looked at them curiously, but then...

''NOW!'' The puppies yelled as they managed to pounce Jenna at her back and tickle her. She couldn't resist but to laugh.

As soon as they let off, Jenna was starting to calm down. But she felt like something was missing.

''Grandma Jenna!'' Phoenix called. Jenna looked at her grandson and noticed that he was holding something orange in his mouth. Then Jenna realized that the puppies took her bandana.

''Why you little ones!'' Jenna laughed out of fun as she was ready to to get her bandana back, but much to her misfortune, the other puppies grabbed her bandana.

As Jenna grabbed the other back, the puppies were holding the other end tightly, it was going to be really fun now.

The puppies pulled one end while Jenna pulled the other one. They were tied. But then, Jenna was gaining the upper paw and was pulling the bandana by herself. But...

''Now!'' Aurona yelled as the puppies lef off the bandana. Jenna fell on her back again as the puppies pounced her again, tickling, and eventually, grabbing her bandana.

Jenna laughed again and decided to let the puppies play with her bandana until Nunivat and Thunder'd return.

As she was laying on her back, she noticed that Rose was still on her chest while Aurona was looking at her sister and then at her grandmother.

''Rose!'' Aurona said. ''You and grandma look exactly like each other!''

''No, we don't!'' Rose said, but when she looked at her grandma's eyes...

''Aurona, you're right!'' Rose said, completely excited. ''We do look like each other.''

''Were there any doubt?'' Phoenix asked as he let off bandana, while Nova and Holly were playing with it.

''Hey, Rose.'' Jenna asked. ''Do you wonder why do you have such a name?''

''Because my mommy told me I look like roses?'' Rose asked.

''Yeah.'' Jenna said. ''But she also named you like that because my owner is called Rosy.''

''Wow!'' Rose said, surprised by that fact.

''Grandma Jenna!'' Holly called. ''Are you going to get the bandana back?''

''No need to!'' Jenna said. ''You can play with it!''

''Thanks, grandma!'' Nova said, then he and Phoenix were pulling one end, while Rose, Aurona and Holly pulled the other one.

Jenna watched at her grand-puppies playing with each other. It also reminded her when she used to play with her pups.

Then she felt a light breeze coming out of the other room. Jenna shrugged it off, thinking that Nunivat's owner left it open by mistake.

Somewhere after midnight, all the couples returned home. Saba and Josh came and picked up Alaska and Dakotah. They thanked to Molly for puppy-sitting them and headed back to the vet station.

''So how was it?'' Balto asked Aleu and Kenai as they came back. Their puppies were covered in snow.

''It was great, papa!'' Aleu said. ''We all had great time together.''

''Denahi, did you tell your grandpa to play out in a snow?'' Kenai asked Denahi.

''Yes, dad...'' Denahi said.

''It's okay, my boy.'' Kenai said. ''Were there any problems with Naia?''

''Well, it was a bit hard to find her in snow.'' Balto said. ''But I kept an eye on her, among with others.''

''Good.'' Aleu said. ''See you tomorrow, papa.''

''Okay.'' Balto said. ''Later.''

Balto headed back to Nome and he met up with the other puppy-sitters, before they headed to their houses.

''They asked me to tell me a story of you, Balto.'' Max said.

''Nice.'' Balto said. ''We had some fun in snow.''

''Alaska is so happy right now because I told her something nice.'' Molly said. ''Dingo's puppies were mischievous.''

''So were my nieces.'' Yang said. ''I encouraged Nero to be proud of his looks.''

''Nice.'' Jenna said, wearing her bandana, a bit messed up. ''They surprised me with taking my bandana.''

''Alright.'' Balto said. ''See you tomorrow, y'all.''

''Sure.'' The others said. ''Later!''

Balto and Jenna headed to their houses. Max and Molly went together to their house, which they shared with Kodi and Dusty. Yang returned to his house, which he shared with Yukon and Yin.

As Yang returned home, he noticed that Kiana, Amber and Nero were laying in their own basket. Yukon and Yin were greeting them a good night.

''Look at them.'' Yin said, unable to resist them. ''Such cuties while sleeping.''

''True.'' Yukon said, also being unable to resist.

''Hey, you two.'' Yang greeted them.

''Hey, Yang.'' Yin greeted her brother. ''Were they behaving good?''

''They sure were.'' Yang said. ''Nero managed to pounce them out of nowhere.''

''Of course.'' Yukon said. ''He's always that playful.''

''Well, I'm going to sleep.'' Yang said, heading to the other room. ''Night!''

''Night.'' Yin and Yukon greeted him.

Yin looked at her puppies and sighed a bit, in both cuteness and sadness.

''Is something wrong?'' Yukon asked.

''Yukon...'' Yin said. ''You know that they're old enough to be adopted.''

Yukon lowered his ears in disappointment. His puppies were two months old, and yet, to be adopted soon. He was himself adopted when he was two months old.

''I know.'' Yukon said. ''Hopefully we'd see them here and there.''

''Don't worry, we will.'' Yin said, nuzzling Yukon in comfort. ''Come on, let's go to bed.''

Yukon and Yin when to their basket and laid down, cuddled close next to each other.

''Night, Yukon.'' Yin said.

''Night, Yin.'' Yukon greeted back, falling asleep.

The next morning...

Yukon and Yin were still sleeping in basket. Then, Yukon woke up, yawning. After that, Yin woke up as well.

''Morning, Yukon.'' Yin greeted him.

''Morning, my dear.'' Yukon greeted back. ''Slept well?''

''Yeah.'' Yin said, yawning. ''You?''

''Same.'' Yukon said, stretching. ''Yin, should we tell our puppies about adoption?''

''We should.'' Yin said, getting up. ''I know they won't like it, but better safe than sorry.''

''I agree.'' Yukon said, getting up. ''Alright, you three! Rise and shine!''

No response. Yukon wasn't surprised with that as they might have been sleeping tightly.

''Kids!'' Yin said. ''It's time to wake up!''

Again, no response. Yukon and Yin headed to their basket to see why weren't they responding. As they looked inside, their triplets weren't in basket.

''Where are they?'' Yin asked, concerned.

''I'm not sure.'' Yukon replied. ''Maybe they're hiding in room.''

Yukon and Yin were looking everywhere across the room, but much to their misfortune, their triplets weren't in room.

''Yukon, I don't like this.'' Yin said nervously.

''Neither do I.'' Yukon said, also nervous, but less than Yin. ''Maybe they're with Yang?''

''Could be.'' Yin said, heading to the other room. ''The doors were opened all night.''

Yukon and Yin entered the other room to ask Yang if the triplets were there. Once they got to his basket, he was sleeping tightly, but the puppies weren't with him either.

''Yang!'' Yin called her brother. ''Yang! Wake up!''

''Huh?...'' Yang asked, waking up. ''What's going on?''

''Our puppies aren't in basket.'' Yukon said. ''Are they here?''

''What!?'' Yang said, getting up immediately. ''They're not here!''

'We better go find them here!'' Yukon said, getting more nervous.

Yukon, Yin and Yang started searching for the puppies everywhere through the house, but much to their misfortune, they weren't anywhere to be found.

''Where are they?!'' Yin asked in despair.

Suddenly, Yang caught a scent, or more of them, coming out of puppies' basket, but these weren't their puppies' scent. These were unknown.

''Wait.'' Yukon said, sniffing the scents. ''These are wolves' scents!''

''Wolves?!'' Yang asked. ''How's that possible?''

''It's coming from there!'' Yukon said, following the scents from the window in Yang's room. He climbed on the window and saw faded paw-prints in snow.

''They've taken our puppies!'' Yukon said, madly. ''We better tell the others what happened!''

Yukon, Yin and Yang headed out of the house and headed to Yukon's nearest sibling: Saba. They headed to the vet station.

But as Yukon was about to enter the vet station through the dog door, he was slammed into head by dog door because Josh peeked out of the door.

''Oh, sorry, Yukon!'' Josh said. His voice was nervous and panicking.

''It's alright!...'' Yukon said. ''What's happening there?!''

''Alaska and Dakotah are gone!'' Saba yelled out of panic.

''WHAT?!'' Yukon yelled. ''Our triplets are missing too! The wolves kidnapped them!''

''The wolves?!'' Josh yelled. ''The two wolves also kidnapped them!''

''How's that possible?'' Saba asked.

''Saba, we should tell dad about this!'' Yukon said. ''Come on!''

Saba and Josh followed the trio to Balto's house, but on their way, Dingo and Dana came out of nowhere. Because of that, Yukon accidentally pinned Dingo on his back.

''You okay, Dingo?'' Yukon asked.

''I'm fine!'' Dingo said, getting on his paws. ''Dana and I are going to dad. The wolves kidnapped our puppies!''

''Your puppies are kidnapped to?!'' Saba asked. ''Ours and Yukon's are as well!''

''No!'' Dingo yelled. ''This isn't true!''

''Are there any other puppies gone!?'' Dana asked.

''Guys! GUYS!'' A yelling was heard. They saw Thunder being followed by Nunivat.

''Oh, no...'' Josh said. ''Tell us that it's not what we think!''

''Sadly, it might be!'' Nunivat said. ''Our puppies were kidnapped by the wolves!''

''This can't be any good!'' Yukon said. Then he gasped in fright.

''Kodi!'' He yelled as the others followed him because he ran to Kodi's house. The doors were partly opened and Max and Molly were at the doors.

''Are your puppies missing?!'' Molly asked in fear.

''Yes!'' Everyone yelled.

''Kodi and Dusty's pupies are missing too!'' Max yelled.

''My goodness!'' Nunivat said, shocked. ''Why's this happening!?''

''Kodi!'' Dusty said, inside. ''This scent! It's a dog scent!''

''A dog!?'' Kodi yelled.

''We better check out whose scent it is!'' Max said.

''What's happening here!?'' A voice asked. They saw Balto and Jenna coming.

''Dad!'' Dingo yelled. ''A group of wolves have kidnapped all of our puppies!''

''What!? No!'' Jenna yelled. ''How did they do that?''

''We don't know!'' Saba said. ''Kodi claims that he and Dusty found a dog scent!''

''The wolves have dog co-operator?!'' Balto asked and as he was about to head inside and find out whose scent it was...

''Papa!'' Aleu yelled in the distance, being followed by Kenai. Both of them were frightened and very worried.

''Aleu...'' Balto said, very corncerned. ''Tell me it's not what I think it is...''

'Papa...'' Aleu's voice seemed weak. ''The wolves... They have taken away the puppies!...''

''You're not the only ones!'' Kodi yelled, coming out of the house with Dusty. ''They've taken all of our puppies!''

Aleu and Kenai gasped in shock. All of 21 puppies were taken away by the wolves and by the unknown dog!

''Balto!'' Kenai yelled. ''One of the wolves scents... it... it...''

''What is it, Kenai?'' Balto asked concerned. ''Whose scent is it?!''

Kenai swallowed in fright and weakness, as he was trembling as well. It was as if he saw something unnatural.

''It...'' Kenai gathered some words. ''It's... Niju's!''

Balto, among with everyone, gasped in shock. Niju survived?! And he decided to kidnap the grand-puppies?!

''But how?!'' Balto said, frantically. ''I thought that Niju drowned in the lake!''

''We were wrong!'' Aleu said. ''The scents never lie, papa!''

''Niju is one of kidnappers...'' Balto said, weakly. ''The others are the wolves. But then, a dog was there too.''

Balto entered the house and headed to his grandpuppies' basket. He sniffed the scents carefully. Of course, the wolves' scents were unknown, but when it came to the dog's scent...

...Balto backed away in horror. He could not believe that the scent was familiar to him, but not in a good way.

''Balto?'' Max asked. ''You recognize the scent?''

''I... I do...'' Balto said, trembling. ''Max, Molly, Jenna... why don't you sniff the scent?...''

Max, Molly and Jenna reluctantly agreed and headed closer to the scent. But as they sniffed it, they all gasped in horror.

''Tell me...'' Jenna said. ''Tell me it's not what we think it is, Balto...''

''The scents never lie...'' Balto said. ''This scent... It's Steele's!''

''But it cannot be!'' Max said, distraught by mentioning Steele.

''Did Steele...?'' Molly asked, but was unable to continue due to fright.

''...team up with Niju and the wolves to kidnap them all? Yes...'' Balto said.

''Why's he doing this?!'' Max asked.

''I think...'' Balto said. ''I think he and Niju want their revenge...''

''No! No!'' Max yelled, full of himself. ''He's not going to harm you! I'm going to make sure of that!''

''Max...'' Balto asked. ''What're you trying to say?!''

But as Max was about to say something, he was interrupted by Dingo, who entered the house while looking behind.

''Dad...'' Dingo said. ''This may sound weird, but all of us need to go to the boiler room...''

''What?'' Balto asked. Did someone else find out about the kidnapping and alarmed the others?! Despite that, everyone headed to the boiler room.

As they entered the boiler room, all the dogs of Nome were already there, much to their surprise. Soon enough, the whole family made it to the top of the boiler room.

''I suppose someone told you about the accident...'' Balto said.

''We found it out by ourselves and told the others.'' Star said from the crowd.

''Did someone mention that one of kidnapper is Steele.'' Balto asked.

Much to his surprise, no one expected that as they looked at each other. They were mad and frightened because of the mention of Steele.

''Steele's back?!'' Nikki asked, next to Star. ''He survived in the wilderness?''

''That DISPOSABLE mutt!'' Dixie shouted out. ''He will get some!''

''He hasn't learned!'' Kaltag yelled. ''That once he lets someone die, he's not our friend anymore!''

''Yeah!'' The dogs yelled!

''May I have attention, please?'' Balto asked. The dogs nodded.

''Thanks.'' Balto continued. ''I think I know why Steele wanted this so bad. He wants his revenge.''

''Then let's get him!'' Star yelled.

''No!'' Balto said. ''He's accompanied by more wolves than all of us here!''

''And there's one wolf who tried to kill me.'' Aleu said. ''His name's Niju. He wants his revenge by killing me!''

''He tried to kill you, girl?'' Kaltag asked. ''Balto! We're going with you!''

''No! You better stay!'' Balto yelled, not wanting to let some innocent dogs getting harmed.

''But we have to teach Steele to pay!'' Nikki yelled.

''I'm going! Alone...'' Balto said, heading to the exit, but he was stopped by Jenna.

''Oh, no. You don't!'' Jenna said. ''I'm going with you, to make Steele pay once and for all!''

Balto looked at Jenna. He didn't want to have his mate harmed, but he couldn't just say no to her after all.

''Fine...'' Balto said. ''Jenna, you and I are going.''

''We're going too!'' Yukon said, as he, Aleu, Saba, Dingo, Kodi and Nunivat accompanied their parents. Again, Balto was unable to tell them no. ''They're our puppies.''

''Alright...'' Balto said, but as he was about to tell more...

''And ours too.'' Kenai said, confidentally. He was accompanied by Yin, Josh, Dana, Dusty and Thunder. ''We're going as well.''

''And I am going too.'' Yang said, finally. ''Some of them are my nieces and a nephew!''

''Alright! That's enough!'' Balto said, trying to prevent the others to follow him. ''I don't want you to risk your lives to the wolves! Only 15 of us are going!''

''Balto, we should go too!'' Max said. ''Steele owes us a lot, and some of them are our grand-puppies!''

''No! Max, no!'' Balto said. ''There are too many of them! And Niju is very dangerous wolf! I won't let you two get harmed!''

''Are you sure?'' Max asked, but he was nudged by Molly, whose look was trying to tell him that he should accept the fact he should stay. ''Alright. We're staying.''

''Good.'' Balto said. ''We are going to the great rescue mission!''

''Understood!'' Nikki, Kaltag and Star yelled at the same time! ''Just a question... are you going to be back by sunset?''

''We're not sure.'' Balto said. ''But we can try to return by then. I'll howl for you all!''

''Alright!'' Star said. ''We're all counting on you!''

Balto laughed a bit. Then he left the boiler room, being followed by his family. Then, the other dogs followed them too.

''I can't wait to hear the news when Steele gets some beating!'' Dixie giggled.

''You're not the only one!'' Sylvie added as the two gals laughed.

The whole family nodded them farewell as they headed to the old boat first. They decided to follow the scents.

''The scents...'' Kenai said, following the scent that led to the north-east. ''It's leading there!''

''The same place where we headed one month ago?'' Josh asked.

''Yeah.'' Kenai said. Then he found more scents. ''I think I found out something!''

''What is it?'' Thunder asked.

''All the wolves, Niju and Steele...'' Kenai said. ''They all gathered up here!''

''Does that mean that they headed to the wild back together?'' Kodi asked.

''Probably.'' Kenai said. He noticed some fading paw-prints in snow. ''They might have erased their paw-prints, but not the scents.''

''We are going to follow the scents!'' Balto said. ''And we will find them, make them pay and rescue the puppies!''

''Yeah!'' Dingo and Yukon yelled at the same time.

''Let's go!'' Balto said. He, Jenna, his pups, thier mates and Yang headed to the north-east. They were going to the great rescue mission!

Balto and his company, which consisted him, Jenna, his pups, their mates and Yang, set off on a journey to rescue all of 21 puppies Steele and Niju kidnapped.

It was obvious that Steele wanted his revenge by ultimately luring Balto to the woods. Niju also wanted his revenge, but not on Balto, but Aleu, by killing her.

The company had walked for two hours to the northeast, still following the scents. Balto remembered that they used the same way they all had used one month ago.

And then, they found themselves near the cliffs where Niju had his lair to keep Jenna, Nunivat and Dusty captive.

''Be careful.'' Balto warned the others. ''The frozen lake is here, and the ice might be thin.''

Everyone listened Balto's warning. He led them near the edge of frozen lake, one by one, to make sure no one would drown. Soon enough, everything was safe.

''The scents are still going that way.'' Balto said. ''Come on.''

''Dad.'' Yukon said. ''There's something we all want to know.''

''Yeah?'' Balto asked. ''What is it?''

''We know who Niju is.'' Yukon said. ''But who is Steele?''

Balto stopped dead at the tracks. He cringed upon hearing the name of his nemesis. He swallowed his anger and fear and breathed deeply.

''I don't think I can tell you everything alone.'' Balto said. ''Jenna, I think you should tell them some parts.''

''Sure.'' Jenna said.

''Now Steele...'' Balto said. ''He... he used to be the most popular dog back before I saved the town. We first met each other when we were several months old...

...he was already egoistic and arrogant, he would always pick me on due to my looks and outcastness...''

As his pups heard when Steele had done to their father, some of them got mad immediately.

''...and Nikki, Kaltag and Star were his friends before salvation. They never told you that because he abandoned us all at the most essential time.''

Dingo cringed as his mentor who encouraged him to be a sled dog was the friend of his father's nemesis.

''Four years ago, he bragged that he'd bring the medicine back with his team.'' Jenna said. ''They reached Nenana, but they were lost on the way home...''

''...until I showed up. I wanted to help them, but he attacked me due to his arrogance. He fell down, but instead of facing what monster he had become, he disorientated us.'' Balto continued.

''He left the children to die.'' Jenna said, sniffing for a moment, remembering that Rosy could have been dead. ''But Balto saved the day.''

''And Steele...'' Balto said. ''He challenged me to the last fight, but he ran away after he saw someone who scared him to death.''

As Balto and Jenna finished talking, everyone was mad and some of them were breathing in frustration and anger.

''Once we find Steele...'' Kodi said. ''We'll make him pay for what he had done!''

''YEAH!'' Dingo, Yukon, Yang, Thunder, Josh and Kenai yelled at the same time.

''You know, I normally don't support this...'' Yin said. ''But let's make him PAY!''

''Alright!'' Aleu, Saba, Nunivat, Dana and Dusty agreed.

''Let's go!'' Balto said. ''We can still follow the scents!''

Balto and the company continued on their journey to find and rescue pups and take down Steele and Niju, once and for all.

Meanwhile... In Outsiders' lair.

''You know...'' One wolf said to the other one, who were guarding the lair. ''It'd be really fun to beat these dogs! They're so weak!''

''Watch what're you talking!'' The other one said. ''Steele is dog too! But I agree that they're so weak! Hahahahahahhaha!''

Just then, Steele came out of the forest and entered the lair while the wolves made way.

''Hey, chief!'' One wolf asked. ''How long are you going to that howling?''

''That's none of your business...'' Steele replied coldly. ''I have something to do...''

Steele passed near the wolf who asked him and headed deeper into the lair. The other wolf came and smacked the one who asked Steele.

''Ow!'' The wolf yelped. ''What was that for?!''

''If you want food and pride...'' The wolf said. ''Then do not ask chief these questions!''

Steele was deep enough in the lair. Soon he was in somewhat bigger room, and that room was full of none other else than the puppies they had kidnapped.

''You missed me?'' Steele asked rudely. ''I can't wait to see your parents' faces when they find out that we're the ones who took you away. Hehehehehhehe.''

Some of them puppies whimpered in fear as they had no clue if they were going to see their parents again.

''Don't talk to my family like that!'' Denahi yelled to mean dog.

'' _Don't talk to my family like that_!'' Steele mimicked Denahi's line. ''Who do you think you are, kid?! Do you want to get some now?!''

''Leave my brother alone!'' Naia yelled, standing up for Denahi.

Much to puppies' surprise, Steele winced as she showed up. Seeing a white wolf puppy who was hissing reminded him on the fear he experienced four years ago.

''Naia? What happened?'' Amber asked her cousin.

''I don't know...'' Naia said. She stepped forward towards Steele. Muc h to everyone's surprise, Steele backed away every step.

''Wait...'' Naia thought to herself. She stepped one step forwards and hissed. Steele almost slipped in fright.

''Naia! It works!'' Rose said. ''Do it again!''

But as she was about to hiss again, Steele got to the corridor and said. ''You! Take care of the pups! Now!''

Soon enough, two wolves came in.

''What are you doing?'' One wolf said.

''I don't know...'' Naia said, trying to pretend as innocent as possible. ''That mean black dog is scared of me?''

The wolves looked at each other. One of them snickered.

''Serously?'' One wolf asked. ''Steele is afraid of a little white puppy?!''

''AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!'' The wolves laughed so hard, but immediately stopped as they heard Steele growling.

Meanwhile...

Balto and company hadbeen walking for another two hours. Then, they saw the forest in the distance and headed to there. But as soon as they had...

''What?'' Balto asked, sniffing to the left, then to the right, then ahead of him.

''What's going on, Balto?'' Kenai said.

''They scattered!'' Balto said. ''They want me to go after one and so.''

''No...'' Thunder said. ''They weren't as dumb as we thought.''

''What're we going to do?'' Aleu asked.

As they were frantically thinking what to do...

Just then, out of nowhere, someone jumped out of the woods. It was green-eyed white malamute. When Dingo and Dana saw the malamute, they were obviously surprised by malamute's appearance.

''Forrest?'' Dana asked, as the malamute nodded.

''Hey, Dana.'' Forrest greeted his former teammate. ''I think I may know why're you here.''

''Because all of the puppies are kidnapped.'' Dingo said.

''By Niju and Steele, am I right?'' Forrest asked.

''Yeah.'' Dingo said. ''How do you know that?''

''I've been following these two for a month.'' Forrest answered. ''Better to say – I was stalking them. But not alone.''

''What do you mean not alone?'' Dana asked.

Then, a black female wolf and white scarred wolf-dog jumped out of the forest as Dana asked the question.

''Consider your question answered.'' Forrest said.

''Forrest?'' Dingo asked. ''Who are they?''

''These are my friends who helped me survive the wild.'' Forrest said. ''This is Angel. She's a pure wolf. And this is Winter. He's a wolf-dog. Guys, meet Dingo, Dana and the others.'' Forrest introduced his friends to Dingo's family.

''So, you three have been stalking Steele and Niju for a while?'' Balto asked.

''Yes.'' Angel replied. ''We know where they are, leave the scents and follow us.''

Balto and his family wasted no time as they followed Forrest and his friends.

''Forrest?'' Dana asked. ''What were you doing here all the time?''

''Right after Dingo and the others returned to Nome...'' Forrest began remembering. ''I headed to this forest. Angel saw how awful I looked like so she decided to take care for me...

...not longer after that, we saw him heading in the forest and on our way, we met Winter, whose sworn enemy is Steele.''

''Looks like Steele has more than one enemy.'' Balto joked.

''Yeah.'' Winter said. ''He attacked me because I'm wolf-dog. And he gave me these scars in the fight...''

''...Steele hates everyone who's half-breed.'' Balto said.

''I know.'' Winter continued.

''Now Steele and Niju teamed up and took the leadership of the Outsiders.'' Angel continued.

''Niju as the leader?'' Aleu and Kenai asked. ''I wonder what misery he brought them.''

''They promised them food and the pride.'' Forrest said. ''By having their revenges.''

''They're not the true leaders.'' Winter said. ''I believe that ever since I was born, that even I'm a wolf-dog, that I'm in fact wolf, and destined to be their leader.''

''You know, Aleu, Winter reminds us on me and you.'' Balto said, remembering their half-breed statuses.

''I know, papa.'' Aleu agreed.

The group of 18 had been walking for more than half an hour. Some of females were getting impatient and were in panic.

''How long are we going to walk?'' Nunivat asked.

''Hang on...'' Forrest said, then he stopped. The others stopped too. ''We're here.''

As they stood near the edge of the thick forest and saw a clearing in front of them. They saw a cave being guarded by two wolves.

''There're much more wolves than you thought.'' Angel said. ''They're inside.''

''So what's the plan?'' Jenna asked.

''Since my enemy is Steele...'' Winter said. ''And Forrest's enemy is Niju, we're going to distract them for you.''

''And I'll lead you to the puppies.'' Angel said. ''What do you say?''

''Sounds good to me.'' Balto said. ''How about you, guys?''

''Yeah!'' Everyone whispered, trying not to be heard by the wolves.

''Near the lair is the river.'' Forrest said. ''After you rescue them, follow the river to the west and you'll be back on your route to Nome.''

''Got it.'' Dingo said.

''Okay, Forrest.'' Winter said. ''Let's do this!''

Forrest nodded. Then he and Winter got out of the forest and got near the cave being guarded by the wolves. The wolves noticed them.

''What do you two want?!'' One wolf rudely asked.

''Just a question.'' Winter said. ''Does the black canine live here? I suppose his name's Steele.''

''Yes, he does!'' The other one, naively said. ''Why're you asking?''

''Tell him that his friend Winter is here.'' Winter said.

''Okay!'' The wolf said. ''And what about you?''

''I was wondering if a dark wolf Niju was nearby...'' Forrest said.

''He's here, of course!'' The other one said. ''Are you his friend?''

''Yes!'' Forrest said. ''Tell him that Forrest's here!''

''Okay!'' The other one said. ''Come on! We have more to join us!''

The wolves headed deep into the lair to inform them that the two canines were waiting for them. Forrest and Winter did their best to not laugh due to their stupidity.

Meanwhile... In the lair.

''I suppose you followed that howl again, Steele.'' Niju said.

''I did.'' Steele said. ''Niju, it might be last time to go there, but when the time comes, everything will be ready...''

''Hey, guys!'' One of the guard dogs called Steele and Niju. ''We found new guys to join us!''

''Really?'' Steele asked. ''Who're they?''

''Steele...'' One guard wolf said. ''Some white guy called Winter calls you.''

''Winter?'' Steele asked. ''He sounds familiar.''

''I don't know if he's a wolf or dog...'' The wolf said. ''But he has sure some nice scars on his eye!''

Just then, Steele's confusion turned into rage. He remembered who Winter was and that the battle between them wasn't over. He ran towards the exit.

''Steele! Wait!'' Niju yelled. Then he saw 10 or more wolves looking at Steele. ''You! All 12 of you! Help Steele! NOW!''

12 wolves followed Steele and soon enough, he saw his enemy standing there.

''Hello, Steele!'' Winter greeted him mockingly. ''Wanna finish the battle once and for all!?''

Steele hissed into rage and then he said: ''Follow me! GET HIM!''

Winter expected that moment as he turned around and began running very fast. Steele and his companions were running fast, but Winter was faster.

Niju exited the lair with more wolves than Steele had in companionship. Then, Forrest jumped in front of him.

''Oooohhh, Niju!'' Forrest called him. ''I'm still here!''

Niju looked and Forrest and hissed in rage too. He turned to three wolves behind and yelled: ''You three! Stay here and guard the prisoners! The others, follow me AND GET THAT RUNT!''

Forrest used the opportunity as he ran in the other direction to distract Niju and the wolves while yelling: ''TOO BAD, NIJU! YOU CAN'T REACH ME! I'M A SLED DOG! AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!''

Soon enough, two wolves were guarding the lair, while the last one went inside to look after the puppies.

''Two of them.'' Angel said. ''I need someone's help to take down the other one.''

''I'll help you.'' Kenai said. ''Let's go.''

The others were peeking from the snow and they saw Angel and Kenai going all the way around to avoid being seen by the guards.

And then, they jumped at the guard wolves, knocking them unconscious in process. Angel nodded them to come closer. They came out of snow and headed to the lair entrance.

''They're knocked out.'' Angel said. ''We better drag them in bushes.''

Kenai nodded as he dragged unconscious wolf into one bush while Angel dragged the other one into the other bush. They they came back.

''Okay. It's done.'' Angel said. ''Follow me, we're going to the rescue!''

One by one, Balto and his family, including Angel, headed deep into lair to find their puppies. The lair itself wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either.

''Where they could be?'' Thunder asked.

''Depends where you get to see the last wolf.'' Saba said.

''Guys?'' A voice asked. It was the last wolf. ''Are you back?!''

''Ssssshhhh'' Angel whispered. ''I'll be back...''

Everyone nodded and remained silent as the last wolf and panickingly looking around. They, a yelp was heard as Angel attacked him and knocked him out.

''It's done.'' Angel said. ''Come on, y'all!''

Everyone gathered by Angel, who leaned her ear in the distance. Then...

''They're there!'' Angel said, pointing with her muzzle the direction where the puppies were. ''Get them out, I'll wait here!''

''Angel...'' Aleu said, impressed by her skills. ''Thanks for helping us. You sure are a great friend.''

''Anytime, Aleu.'' Angel replied.

Balto and his family walked into the huge room. Then they heard some voices, high voices.

''Sssssssssshhhhhhhhhh.'' Balto hushed them. ''I hear them!''

''Oh no!'' A voice said. ''It's them mean black dog and his dark wolf friend!''

Kodi and Dusty raised their ears. They recognized the voice, as it belonged to Allina!

''Allina?'' Dusty asked. ''Is that you?''

''Mommy!?'' Allina asked. ''Mommy! Hey, guys! Mommy and Daddy are here!''

Kodi and Dusty laughed as they heard their puppies there. Suddenly, they were pounced by them. Soon enough, the remainder of the puppies found their parents and the laugh and joy could be heard.

''Are you okay, kids?'' Balto asked.

''We are! We are, grandpa Balto!'' The grand-puppies answered.

''Alright!'' Jenna said. ''We're getting you out of here! Our friends helped us!''

The grand-puppies followed their parents, uncle, and grandparents back to Angel. Angel was relieved that everyone was fine.

''You know...'' Angel said to Dingo and Dana. ''I kinda envy you for having puppies, I don't know why.''

''Well, why don't you have them?'' Dingo asked.

''It might be possible soon.'' Angel said. ''Forrest and I... some relationship is forming between us.''

''That's nice.'' Dana said. ''We better get out of here.''

Then, all of them exited the lair. The bad ones hadn't returned yet.

''Let's see...'' Balto and Jenna looked at grand-puppies. ''One... Two... Three...

''19... 20... 21...'' They finished. ''Good! They're all here!''

''Okay!'' Angel said. ''Go to the west and follow the river. Then you'll be on route home!''

''Got it!'' Kenai said. ''But wait... Where are you going?''

''I must help Forrest and Winter!'' Angel said. ''If something goes wrong, just howl! We'll be there!''

''Okay!'' Aleu said. ''Bye, Angel!''

Angel headed towards the direction where Forrest lured Niju and the wolves away. Now the 36 dogs were in front of lair.

''Come on! Let's go!'' Balto yelled, heading to the west. ''We must get home quickly!''

Everyone followed Balto. The puppies had a bit hard time for so as they weren't as fast as their elders were. Soon enough, they all reached the clearing, and the wild river was heard nearby. But then...

''NOT SO FAST!'' A voice yelled as they reached the clearing. They all stopped and gasped in shock as they saw someone on the clearing too.

As Balto and his company stopped in shock upon hearing the yelling, they all looked in front of them. Balto's face turned from fear and shock into anger. Jenna did exactly the same.

However, they weren't the only one to do so. Aleu and Kenai growled in anger upon seeing someone else. The others turned mad.

In front of them, they were there, Steele and Niju. But they weren't alone. At least 20 or 30 Outsider wolves were behind them, snickering gleefully.

''Well, well, well...'' Steele spoke first with a cold, but gleeful voice. ''What do we have here?''

''Steele...'' Balto growled furiously. ''I knew it was you all the time.''

''That's right, you wolf-dog.'' Steele replied. ''And you should thank to my friend too, who helped me as well.''

''You didn't disappoint me.'' Niju said, with cold glee. ''I see that your wolf-dog girl is with you, with the wolf Kenai.''

Aleu and Kenai growled furiosly too. After rescuing their puppies, now they were face to face with their nemesis.

''Steele, why're you doing this?'' Balto asked.

''To get something back you stole from me.'' Steele answered.

''Oh yeah?'' Balto asked again. ''What did I steal from you?''

''You stole MY PRIDE!'' Steele answered, a bit louder.

''I did not steal your pride, Steele.'' Balto replied. ''You are consumed by your own pride and arrogance.''

''Really?'' Steele asked sarcastically. ''It doesn't matter. Once I kill you, I'll have my pride back!''

''Yeah.'' Niju laughed. ''And once I take Aleu's life, I'll also have my pride back!''

''Hey, chief!'' A scout wolf asked. ''Does that mean that we will have more food?''

Steele and Niju turned around and growled at the scout wolf, who just backed up. The other wolves looked at them in confusion now.

''We've been waiting for this for so long.'' Steele said.

''If you want my dad...'' Yukon said, stepping between Steele and Balto. ''You'll have to get through me.''

''And me.'' Dingo said, accompanying his brother. Then, Kodi, Saba and Nunivat stepped in front. Steele looked at them with confusion. Then he looked at Jenna.

''Jenna...'' Steele said. ''These are all of your children, including the one who Niju wants...?''

''Yes...'' Jenna replied, coldly.

''Jenna, you could have chosen me.'' Steele said. ''But you've chosen this dirty wolf-dog!''

The pups looked at arrogant black malamute with rage. The one who wanted to be Jenna's mate, but he failed.

''Don't talk to my dad like that!'' Kodi yelled at Steele, who was surprised by a younger dog standing up to him.

''I could have chosen you?!'' Jenna asked. ''Over my dead body! You let my owner die and you didn't care at all!''

Steele was at first surprised by Jenna's rejection. Jenna was expecting that he'd become furious, but she was literally surprised when Steele's face turned calm.

''Fine...'' Steele said. ''You mean nothing to me anyways...''

''Oh, really?'' Balto asked. ''You wanted Jenna for so long, and now you don't care for her anymore?''

''I don't, true.'' Steele replied. ''But when the time comes, you'll regret it.''

Balto and his company looked at each other as they heard Steele mentioning the upcoming dark time in front of them.

''Now, Steele...'' Niju said. ''Let me say something.''

Steele nodded and Niju stepped in front. He was facing Aleu and Kenai, who were facing him as well with rage.

''You half-breed...'' Niju said. ''You stole both my pride and leadership for the pack I was supposed to lead.''

''I did not steal your pride, Niju.'' Aleu replied coldly. ''And you wanted to bring chaos to the pack.''

''Face it, Niju.'' Kenai said. ''It's all your fault, but you can't realize it.''

''It's not my fault!'' Niju said. ''First, I'll deal with you, Aleu... and if I succeed, then I'll deal with you, Kenai!''

Niju went back to Steele, leaving Aleu and Kenai very angry. The grand-puppies watched at the big ones with fear and insurance.

''Alright, Steele...'' Niju whispered. ''Leave his wolf-dog daughter to me...''

''Deal, Niju...'' Steele whispered back. ''Let me take care of the wolf-dog.''

Both the evil canines nodded and faced at Balto and company. The battle was about the begin. Balto turned around to some of his companions.

''Listen up...'' Balto said. ''Some of you must look after the puppies. Don't let any of them get them, understand?''

''Yes!'' Everyone replied.

''The stronger ones, you aid me.'' Balto said. ''The weaker ones, look after the puppies.''

Nunivat and Thunder remained with all the puppies while the others helped Balto in battle.

''And now...'' Niju said. ''The moment we've been waiting for...''

''Let the battle...'' Steele said. ''BEGIN!''

The wolves started running to Balto and the company, but before they reached them, Kenai howled, much to Steele and Niju's confusion and laughter.

''No one is going to help you now, Kenai!'' Niju laughed.

But Kenai's howl wasn't pointless. It had it's own purpose for so. The company saw many wolves running towards them. The company prepared themselves for the worst...

And the fight... it began...

The fight was, despite the quantity of the wolves, going into Balto's company in favour. Steele and Niju were looking at that in disbelief.

The two or three wolves who went at Yukon were the beaten by him. And becuase of their non-existent knowledge of Yukon's strength, they started backing away from him while he was still beating them.

''Chief!'' One of them yelled in despair. ''Why we didn't get any food?! This one is beating us!''

''Stand you ground, you cowards!'' Steele commanded.

But the wolves started running away from the furious husky. Steele and Niju sighed in disappointment and anger.

Dingo was also giving some proper beating to the wolves. At the moment, he was distracted by one, almost letting himself to get harmed. But the wolf was unfortunate enough to be attacked by Kodi.

''You doing fine, Dingo?!'' Kodi asked his brother after scaring away the wolf.

''I'm fine!'' Dingo replied. ''Thanks for the help!''

Balto, Josh and Kenai were attacking the wolves properly. Balto was doing it with maximal caution, as he had no idea when Steele was going to strike him.

Josh and Kenai had both upper paws above the wolves, despite the fact they didn't want to harm anyone.

As for the girls, Jenna managed to beat only one wolf, mostly due to her peaceful nature, but she had it enough after the kidnapping. The wolf ran for his life.

Aleu, like Balto, was attacking the wolves with maximal caution, because she had no clue when Niju was going to strike her.

Yin was attacking surprisingly well, mostly because she had never fought before. Then she saw her brother Yang fighting a wolf by himself, but she noticed the other one pouncing him and attacking him.

Yang was trying to defend himself from the wolf, but no use. But then...

''Get away from him, you scumbag!'' Yin yelled. Yang was surprised by Yin's insult. The wolf looked at her, but the next moment he was attacked by her.

''Wow, Yin...'' Yang was surprised by his sister, as the wolf ran for it. ''When did you learn that language.''

''I didn't, to be honest.'' Yin said, helping her brother up. ''But no one harms my family!''

Yang nodded upon hearing his sister's words. It seemed like as if Yin was more protective than Yang used to be.

The other girls, Saba, Dana and Dusty, they were doing really well against the wolves. The more wolves attacked, the more were beaten, but the battle wasn't over.

Nunivat and Thunder were guarding all 21 puppy. Then Thunder noticed a wolf coming towards him.

''Oh no, you won't!'' Thunder yelled as he noticed the wolf sprinting to the puppies. He was taken down by Thunder.

But what Thunder didn't know was that the other one was coming, but not to get the puppies, but to help his comrade.

As he was about to strike, was was struck by someone else. Thunder looked and saw Nunivat beating the wolf.

''Nunivat!'' Thunder yelled. ''I thought you don't like violence!''

''I don't!'' Nunivat yelled. ''But no one will go unpunished for kidnapping puppies!''

''That's fine!'' Thunder cheered her. ''Get to the puppies! Now!''

Nunivat let off the wolf, who was running away as she returned to the puppies.

There were 10 wolves left. Balto and his company could keep them off, but with less strength. But then...

''Steele, look!'' Niju yelled, pointing in front of them. Steele saw three new canines coming to the fight. Two of them were white, and one of them was black.

''It's that scarred wolf-dog!'' Steele yelled, noticing Winter.

''And that treacherous runt!'' Niju yelled, pointing at Forrest. ''But what about the black wolf?''

''I don't know!'' Steele yelled. ''Come on! We must strike now before they notice us!''

''Where've you been?!'' Kenai yelled.

''We had to gather up!'' Angel yelled. ''We came just in a nick of time!''

The last of the wolves finally retreated, but still, the battle was raging on. Suddenly...

As Balto finished of the last wolf, he was being grabbed by none other else than Steele. He tried to defend himself, but there was no use.

Then, Steele threw Balto in the wild river. Balto managed to grab himself by the edge, but much ot his misfortune, Steele showed up.

''I've been waiting for this for so long...'' Steele laughed coldly.

''Steele, no...'' Balto said, but the next moment, Steele dug his claws into his paws, causing him to yelp in pain and let off.

''Happy trails!'' Steele laughed maniacally, but then, he was being pushed into the river by someone else. Steele looked behind and saw it was Winter.

''If Balto's going to die, then you will with him, Steele!'' Winter yelled at him. Now Steele and Balto were fighting against each other in the wild river.

Meanwhile...

Aleu managed to finish off her final wolf. Even they had defeated all the wolves, it wasn't over yet. Then...

Aleu felt that she was being grabbed by her bandana. She was thrown near the rocks in the snow. She yelped in pain and saw it was Niju who threw her. He was walking towards her.

''Niju...'' Aleu whispered furiously. ''You cold scumbag...''

''Finally...'' Niju snickered in glee. ''The moment I've been waiting for so long...''

''If you kill me...'' Aleu said. ''...they'll kill you all.''

''It doesn't matter...'' Niju replied. ''But if you want to live... then join me...''

Aleu looked furiously at her arch-enemy, who had an upper paw and was willing to spare her. But the next moment, Niju yelped in pain as Aleu swiped him in face and a blood rolled down his face.

''I'll join you...'' Aleu said. ''Over my DEAD BODY!''

''You asked for it...'' Niju replied coldly.

Aleu was ready to swipe him once again, but Niju dodged her attack. The next think what happened was that Aleu felt that she was being grabbed by her bandana again.

But this time, she wasn't thrown again. Instead she was being strangled by Niju, who couldn't wait to finish her off, once and for all.

Aleu tried to release herself by clawing the bandana, but because of being strangled, she was too weak to rip the bandana off. It all seemed out of hope, until...

''YOU WILL NOT HARM MY FRIENDS ANYMORE, NIJU!'' A screaming was heard, and Niju stopped a bit to see who it was.

The screaming was Forrest, who sprinted to Niju and swiped him on the other side of face. Niju yelped once again in pain, as blood came out again. But the most important thing was that Aleu was released.

Niju was ready to strike Forrest, but he was being rammed by Kodi. Niju yelped and lost his footing, thus falling into the river on his back.

Niju raised on the surface and grabbed on the peeking rock. He saw Kenai looking him from the coast.

''Kenai!... Please!'' Niju begged him. ''Help me!''

''I will help you, Niju.'' Kenai replied, coldly. ''If only you apologize to the others for what have you done!''

By then, Niju got instantly furious. He gained all of his strength and yelled: ''I OWE APOLOGY TO NO ONE!''

He leaped of the rock to the coast of the river to strike Kenai. But then, a river wave hit him from the side and he was in water again.

He turned around and saw a waterfall behind him, he tried to grab something for his safety, but the river was too strong.

''NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Niju screamed, then he fell down the waterfall.

Balto's company, expect Balto and Aleu, rushed to the edge of cliff where the waterfall was. They all looked down.

The waterfall wasn't too high, but it wasn't too low at all. They saw some cracked ice down there, and soon enough, Niju's lifeless body swam down there.

''Is he...'' Kodi asked. ''...dead?''

''I think he is.'' Kenai said, noticing some red stains around Niju's body.

''That takes care of Niju.'' Forrest said.

''Aleu!'' Kenai yelled as he ran towards her.

Aleu was lying on the ground. She was fully conscious, but weak.

''Mama, are you okay?'' Tundra asked.

''I'm okay, Tundra.'' Aleu said. Her voice was weak, but warm.

''Aleu?!'' Kenai stopped nearby. ''Is everything alright?''

''It sure is, Kenai...'' Aleu said as she was slowly getting on her paws. ''Where's Niju?''

''You don't have to worry about him.'' Jenna said, helping her daughter up.

''He's dead.'' Kenai said. ''He fell down the waterfall. It was too fatal to survive.''

''Niju's done for.'' Aleu said. ''Mama, where's papa?''

Everyone gasped in shock as they had no clue where Balto was. But where was Steele? Were they in the fight?

''They're in the river!'' Winter yelled. ''Steele pushed Balto in the river, but I pushed him in the river as well.''

''BALTO!'' Jenna yelled, searching for her mate.

Meanwhile...

A fierce battle between tow enemies was being held. Balto had some opportunities to strike Steele, but Steele was mostly in advantage.

''This is the moment...'' Steele said. ''...when I kill you, the revenge will be sweet!''

''There's no help to you!'' Balto said.

The next moment, Steele pushed Balto underwater and he went underwater himself. The battle was getting more fierce.

Balto was weaker underwater then above. Steele was smiling with glee to finish him off.

But Steele didn't know that the two icebergs were closing in. Balto saw it, and since he couldn't convince Steele or anything, used the last bits of his strenght to push Steele between the icebergs and swim to the surface.

Steele felt that he was being pushed and he noticed that Balto was going on the surface. He swam to him to fight him. But then...

He realized that the icebergs are closing in fast, and no matter how fast he swam, he wasn't able to escape. He let out his last scream.

Both the icebergs closed in and a loud crash was heard. Balto swam to the surface, semi-conscious.

Balto was barely able to see what's happening or to hear anything. He could feel that he was being pulled down the river.

For a moment, he heard some screaming like: ''WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'' and a loud splash was heard. As Balto was about to fall down the waterfall...

...someone grabbed him by the neck scruff and pulled him to the safety, to the coast. As he was on the coast, he blacked out.

''Balto! No!'' Jenna yelled in despair as Balto didn't wake up. His savior coughed few times and fell on the snowy ground shivering.

''Dad! Dad, please!'' Yukon yelled, out of himself in despair. He started rubbing his back as hard as he could. ''Dad! I know you're not dead yet!''

''Yukon...'' Jenna called her son.

''Dad! I said come on!'' Yukon was completely out of himself. ''Come on! I SAID COME ON!''

As he yelled that out, he pushed the hardest. Then, Balto coughed the water out of himself and started breathing again. Yukon fell on his back in relief.

''Ugh...'' Balto shivered. ''I'm alive?''

''Yes, papa.'' Aleu said. ''You can thank that to Yukon.''

''Yukon, you did a great work...'' Balto said, still shivering.

''Balto! You're freezing!'' Jenna said. She lowered her head and put her bandana on him. Still he was shivering.

''Mama, the one's not enough!'' Aleu said. Then she lowered her head and gave her bandana to her father. ''Papa, take mine!''

Balto was unable to comply, so he was wearing two bandanas right now. He was warmed up for now.

''How did I get out of the water?'' Balto asked.

''Josh was about to get you out...'' Nunivat said. ''But it was Saba who saved you.''

Everyone looked at Saba, who was shivering on the ground, while Alaska and Dakotah were lying on her, trying to warm her up, but it had little use.

''Mommy! You have to stop shivering!'' Dakotah yelped.

''I-I-I'm trying...'' Saba replied shivering.

''Saba?'' Josh said. Then he lied down against her. She was shivering, but less than before. ''Are you feeling better?''

''A-a bit.'' Saba said.

''What were you thinking?'' Josh asked. ''You could get yourself killed!''

''I-I know.'' Saba said. ''But he's my father!''

''Saba, are you okay?'' Balto asked. He stopped shivering. ''Why would you do that?''

''Dad...'' Saba said. ''I didn't want to lose you. You're the only dad I have.''

Balto was touched by these words and he nuzzled his middle daughter. She blushed upon that mostly because she was doing the things on her own.

''Papa, do you need bandana?'' Aleu asked.

''Not anymore.'' Balto said. Then he lowered his head and both bandanas fell on the ground. ''Here, take your bandanas.''

Jenna took her bandana, as Aleu did. But Aleu didn't put the bandana on herself. Instead she put it on Saba, who was surprised by that.

''Aleu?'' Saba asked her sister. ''Are you trying to warm me up?''

''As you can see, yes.'' Aleu said. ''Remember when you looked after me when I was attacked? I'm making you a favor now!''

Saba looked at the bandana her older sister gave. Then she nuzzled her in gratefulness. Aleu didn't even blush for a bit.

''Balto, Niju's dead.'' Kenai said. ''He fell down the waterfall.''

''And what's with Steele?'' Balto asked.

''The iceberg crushed him to the death.'' Dingo said. ''There's a red water around that iceberg.''

''Hey, guys!'' Thunder yelled. They looked at him and noticed that he grabbed Steele's collar, whic managed to ''survive'' the crush. ''Check this out!''

He put Steele's collar on himself and asked: ''How do I look now?''

Everyone laughed at Thunder's new accessory. Nunivat came, nuzzled him while saying: ''You look more attractive, my dear.''

''And now before we go...'' Balto said. ''There's something I need to say.''

He turned to the wolves, but he had no intention to talk to them, but Forrest, Winter and Angel, who were talking to the wolves.

''Are you saying that these two used us for their own purposes?'' One of the Ousiders' wolves asked Winter.

''Yes.'' Winter said. ''They used you just to lure and kill some of our friends. That's not how to gain a pride or food.''

''But who will be our leader now?'' The scout wolf asked.

''I will.'' Winter said, full of himself. ''I won't promise anything, but I will show you where we can have a lost of food, if you want.''

The wolves started talking to each other. The talk turned into agreement.

''If you know where the food is.'' The scout wolf said. ''Then you're our new leader!''

''Hail Winter!'' The wolves cheered. Winter blushed on the hailing.

''What's going on in here?'' Balto asked.

''Let's say that Winter is the wolves' new leader.'' Angel said. ''He'll make sure they never attack you.''

''Alright.'' Balto said.

''And what're you two going to do, guys?'' Dingo asked Forrest.

''We'll live in the new pack.'' Forrest said. ''I don't feel like ever coming back to Nome.''

''If you say so.'' Dana said.

''Hey, guys.'' Forrest whispered. ''I think that Angel and I are in love!''

''Really?'' Dingo asked.

''Yeah!'' Forrest whispered. ''And if you ever pass by this forest, one day you'll perhaps see our new family!''

''That'd be great, Forrest!'' Dana whispered.

''We're returning to the forest, y'all.'' Angel said. Winter and the wolves headed back to the forest with Winter as their new leader. Angel noticed Forrest talking to Dingo.

''Coming, Forrest?'' Angel asked.

''Be right there, Angel.'' Forrest said.

''As you wish.'' Angel said, nuzzling him in process. Forrest blushed slightly as Angel followed Winter.

''Goodbye, you guys.'' Forrest said, following Angel. ''And I hope we see each other again!''

''Same!'' Everyone exclaimed. ''Bye, Forrest!''

Soon enough, Forrest went out of sight with the wolves, Winter and Angel. Balto and the company gathered up.

''Every adult is here, I see.'' Balto said. ''Now the puppies. 1..., 2..., 3...''

''20..., 21... Everyone's here!'' Jenna exclaimed.

''Okay, let's move!'' Aleu said, who had her bandana on herself again. ''The sun is setting!''

Everyone noticed that and they were going as fast as they could. Just then, Yukon stopped and everyone noticed why.

''Are you okay, Yukon?'' Jenna asked.

''I'm fine, mom.'' Yukon said. ''Something is stuck in my claw!''

Dusty noticed that there's something stuck. It was black, thin and long. Yukon managed to get rid off the thing.

''It's a sled rope!'' Dusty said. She grabbed the rope and pulled it. Out of nowhere, a sled came out of the bush. It was the largest sled they had ever seen.

''It's so big!'' Kodi said. ''Does it have harnesses?''

''Hang on.'' Dusty said. She pulled the rope again, and then, harnesses appeared.

''Let's see...'' Kodi said, starting to count. ''It has eight harnesses!''

''Eight?'' Balto asked. ''I think I have an idea!''

''What'd it be?'' Jenna asked.

''The boys, including me, attach yourselves to the harnesses.'' Balto said. ''You girls, you too, Jenna, get on the sled with the puppies!''

''Understood!'' The adults exclaimed.

Balto took the lead harness, while Kodi, Dingo, Yukon, Kenai, Josh, Thunder and Yang took the other harnesses. Jenna, among with Aleu, Yin, Saba, Dana, Dusty and Nunivat, got onto the sled and each of them put their puppies close to them.

''Is everyone ready?'' Balto asked. Everyone nodded. ''Good! Let's follow the river and we'll be back on our way in no time!''

''MUSH!'' Balto commanded as the boys started running, carrying the sled and following the river.

Meanwhile, back in Nome...

The owners of the dogs and the puppies noticed that they were all missing. At first, they thought that they went together on some kind of canine trip. But the different story emerged.

Some of the claimed that they heard some steps in the night, but they thought that those were the dogs. Later, they thought that someone kidnapped all of them.

The owners gathered in front of city hall, discussing about what happened last night.

''It just all happened out of nowhere.'' One of the owners, Rosy's father, said. ''My dog was nowhere to be found when I woke up.

''Two of my sled dogs are gone missing too.'' Kodi's owner, Simpson, said. ''And the puppies are gone too.''

''It's same here with two of my sled dogs.'' Dingo's musher said. ''Has some of you noticed someone acting suspicious lately?''

''Sadly, no.'' Josh's owner, John, said. ''Both of my rescue dogs and their puppies are gone. We don't know how or why.''

''I don't know why my dogs are gone.'' Yin's owner said. ''I know that Yin has puppies with the dark red husky living nearby, but he would never do something mean to her.''

''It reminds me on Thunder.'' Thunder's owner said. ''He also has puppies with a red female husky nearby, and their love is strong.''

''But what about Balto?'' Rosy's father asked. ''He'd always find and rescue. Has anyone seen him today?''

''No.'' Everyone said.

''What if he's finding the missing ones?'' He asked again.

''It could be.'' The others confirmed.

''I hope Balto will manage to find all of them.'' He continued. ''The sun is setting.''

As the owners kept talking about their missing dogs, they didn't realize that they were eavesdropped by Mel. He gasped, but not because of the missing dogs, becase he knew they weren't all of them kidnapped, but because the sun was setting.

''It's terrible! It's just terrible!'' Mel panicked as he rushed to the boiler room.

Once he entered, he heard the dogs gasping in astonishment, but once they realized it was not Balto, the went silent.

''This is terrible!'' Mel yelled. The other dogs looked at him in curiousity.

''Okay, you win.'' Dipsy commented sarcastically. ''The humans sold the false story, right?''

''It's not that!'' Mel yelled. ''They haven't returned!''

''Take it easy, Mel.'' Dipsy replied, calmly. ''They'll show up out of nowhere!''

''You don't understand!'' Mel continued. ''The sun is setting!''

''Yeah, right.'' Dipsy said. She headed to the window just to prove him wrong out of fun. ''There's still some time left till...''

But she didn't finish as she gasped him shock, looking outside of the window. The others got even more serious upon hearing that.

''What's happening, Dipsy?!'' Star asked nervously.

''The sunset is here!'' Dipsy replied, getting the words.

''What?!'' Kaltag yelled. He, Star and Nikki, among with some others rushed to the window. Sure enough, the sun was almost set.

''They haven't returned...'' Nikki commented.

''This is not happening!'' Max yelled frantically.

''Why?!'' Molly asked. That response was quite unusual to the others, as she'd mostly tell to her mate to calm down and that everything will be fine.

''Did Steele get them?'' Dixie asked, as her fur was slowly rising.

''Who knows...'' Sylvie commented. ''Maybe he did, maybe he didn't.''

''They said...'' Star muttered. ''By sunset.''

''And they're not here...'' Sylvie replied.

''This might be a big impact to the sled teams...'' Max muttered.

''I... I...'' Molly said, but she couldn't continue because of the grief.

''A big impact to both of the teams...'' Kirby commented. ''How could they not be back?''

''We can't be sure.'' Ralph answered. ''Kodi and Dusty gone, among with thier pups.''

''And it seems that Dingo's team ain't as enthusiastic as we are.'' Kirby said, looking at Dingo's teammates.

''They should have been back...'' Ralph continued.

Every dog in the boiler room was looking on the floor. None of them were sure if Balto and company would make it back home.

However, they weren't the only one who were in grief. Behind the boiler room, two polar bear cubs and two geese weren't looking happy.

Luk mumbled something, as usual. Boris slowly looked to Muk, who ''translated'' Luk's words: ''He said that he's very sad because Balto isn't back.''

''It's just terrible...'' Boris said. He was as sad when he thought that Balto'd not bring medicine.

''He must have meant a lot to you, Boris.'' Stella said, trying to comfort Boris.

''I looked after him ever since he was a puppy.'' Boris said. ''His enemy lured him in the wild and what if the doesn't return?''

None of four of them said anything as the night fell. The boiler room went silent, as no one wanted to talk mostly due to sadness.

But then.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' A loud howl was heard from the distance.

Everyone inside and outside of the boiler room raised their heads upon hearing the howl.

''Balto?!'' Everyone, but absolutely everyone asked themselves.

Another howl was heard, and this time, all the dogs headed out of the boiler room. Muk, Luk, Boris and Stella came form the of the light from the houses in the outskirts were turned on.

Then, the third howl was heard, and then everyone started cheering loudly.

There in distance, a sled was seen, with Balto in the lead. Behind him were his sons and sons-in-law, and on the sled were females with the puppies, including Jenna.

''Balto's back!'' Everyone yelled in happiness as the saw the sled coming towards them. Then they realized that the sled was going directly into Nome so they made way for them to enter.

Balto noticed that the others were cheering them in happiness. Kodi and Dingo were proudly running in the sled together. Yukon enjoyed running, but he didn't seem to be interested to be a sled-dog.

Josh, Thunder and Yang were never delivering the mail, but they sure enjoyed the run. Kenai was running without the problem. He was possibly the first wolf to carry the sled.

The females were enjoying their ride as much as they could. They all madfe sure that puppies were by them and with them.

''We're in town!'' Balto yelled. ''And I can see humans on the street!''

But not all of them were happy upon hearing that. Kenai gapsed in shock as he saw humans in the distance.

''Balto!'' Kenai yelled. ''Get me outta here! I see humans!''

Balto, who wasn't thinking about anything else but to return to Nome, realized that Kenai was with them and was going to be seen by humans.

But it was too late to turn around and free him, because the overjoyed humans filled the street.

''It's Balto!'' One of them yelled. ''He found them!''

''All of them.'' The other one said. ''Well done, boy!'' And patted Balto on his head.

Each of the owners found their dogs and were sure overjoyed to see them back. They were thinking that someone kidnapped them, but they didn't know that they were rescuing as well.

''Hey!'' One of them yelled, noticing Kenai. ''This one is not a dog, it's a wolf!''

Kenai backed away as much as he could because he was slowly gaining attention of the other humans. What was going to happen to him now?

''A wolf?'' They asked. ''Watch out, he might be dangerous!''

''Does someone have a gun?'' Someone yelled.

Every dog on the sled gasped in shock. Were they going to shoot Kenai just because of being wolf?!

''Stop!'' An another yelled. Judging by the looks, he looked like an Inuit. ''We don't need a gun!''

''What are you talking about?'' The one who demanded the gun asked.

''Are you people going to be that heartless?!'' The Inuit asked.

''What?'' The others asked.

''This wolf may not be safe.'' The Inuit said. ''But you can't just shoot the wolf! He helped Balto to bring our dogs and puppies home! Maybe he's Balto family!''

The humans were talking to each other if they should show mercy to Kenai or not.

''Balto.'' One human asked. ''Is the wolf... is he your family?''

Balto barked and wagged with his tail, as if he was trying to tell ''Yes'' to the human. The human looked at Kenai, then at the others.

''I think you're right.'' The human said to the Inuit. ''We just can't kill the poor wolf.''

''Why don't you try to pet him?'' The one who asked for the gun said. ''We'll see if he bites or not.''

The Inuit looked at Kenai, who was looking at him with the innocent look. He slowly reached for Kenai, trying to pet him.

Kenai noticed that the Inuit meant no harm to him. Hu supressed his wolf side deep inside him and tried to be nice. He develpoed that personality ever since he had come to Nome.

The Inuit petted Kenai slowly on the head. Kenai winced a bit upon feeling the human's touch, but then he felt the petting as something nice. He started to slowly enjoy the touch.

''So this is how the human touch feels like.'' Kenai thought to himself.

''He's not dangerous.'' Inuit said. ''If you want to see it by yourself, why don't you try?''

The one who demanded the gun slowly approached Kenai. He reached for Kenai as same as the Inuit did. Kenai started to get used to the humans, although he was still afraid.

''Just a question.'' The another human asked, noticing Aleu with her puppies. ''Whose dog with blue bandana her is this?''

The others noticed Aleu. They were surprised to see the wolf wearing bandana. Humans were asking each other to find out whose owner of Aleu is. But at the end, no one was found.

''Hey, boy.'' The Inuit said, releasing Kenai from his harness. ''Is one of these females your mate? Do you have puppies?''

Kenai followed the Inuit to the sled and pointed at Aleu and their puppies. The Inuit felt sorry for them and turned to the other humans.

''Do you really want to shoot him now?!'' He yelled. ''He has a family!''

The humans looked away in shame after realizing what kind of heartless beasts they were before.

''After all, they all returned with the puppies.'' The other humans said. ''They stopped the kidnappers and it means they're heroes!''

''Yes!'' Everyone yelled.

''And because of that, we must show some respect to this wolf!'' The Inuit yelled. The others agreed then.

Soon enough, everyone took off their harnesses and females got off the sled with the puppies. The humans took the sled to the post office to make it use for mail delivery.

''Well, what shall we do now?'' Kodi asked.

''Let's go to our homes.'' Balto said. ''It's pretty late.''

''Yeah, but I need to tell you something.'' Kodi said. ''It's about the puppy adoption.''

''How about some other day?'' Balto asked. ''Like, we can all gather up tomorrow in the boiler room with the puppies and discuss about it.''

''Deal.'' Kodi said, the others agreed.

''Balto!'' A yelling was heard, and they saw the dogs running to them

''You made it!'' Star yelled, full of himself.

''Is everyone back?'' Kaltag asked.

''All of them!'' Balto said proudly.

''Hey, kid!'' Nikki said to Thunder, noticing the collar. ''Where did you get that collar?''

''I got it from Steele.'' Thunder said. ''Let's say got it. Steele is dead.''

''Steele is dead?!'' Kaltag asked. ''We should have seen that too!''

''Oh well, whatcha gonna do now.'' Balto said.

''While Steele was crushed to death.'' Thunder continued. ''I just took his collar as a triumph. It managed to survive the crush.''

Everyone laughed at Thunder's comment. All of them were satisfied that the traitor of Nome was now dead.

Balto and his family headed in different directions to their homes. All of them had a rough day.

The next day...

By noon, Balto and Jenna were in the boiler room. They were waiting for their pups, mates and the grandpuppies to arrive.

Soon enough, the other 13 adults and all of 21 grandpuppies came in. The grandpuppies were playing with each others while the adults were resting and discussing.

''So...'' Jenna asked. ''When are you going to give them for adoption?''

''In a three days.'' Dingo said. ''The others will do the same.''

''Well, it was about time to have them adopted.'' Balto said.

''Except ours.'' Aleu said.

''True.'' Balto said. ''I suppose the adopted ones will remain in Nome.''

''Yeah.'' Nunivat said. ''There are no bigger cities nearby except White Mountain.''

''Anchorage, Fairbanks and Nenana are too far.'' Josh said.

''Hopefully we will see them here and there once they get adopted.'' Balto said. Everyone agreed.

Three days later...

In front of Kodi's house, Kodi and Dusty were sitting and watching at the box of their puppies, patiently waiting for the humans to see them and adopt them.

That day, Koda, Tenana and Allina were adopted, while Ryan remained there to be adopted, but by the end of the day, he was unadopted.

''Seems like Ryan has no luck.'' Kodi said.

''Don't worry.'' Dusty said. ''There might be some.''

At the vet clinic, Saba and Josh were waiting for the humans to adopt Alaska and Dakotah. Much to their fortune, they were adopted very soon.

''Well, here they go.'' Saba said.

''Yep.'' Josh said. ''I can't wait to see them grow up.''

In front of Dingo's house, Dingo and Dana were also waiting for the humans to come and adopt the puppies.

First, Kassan was adopted. Then, much to Galena and Harath's surprise, Harath was the second one. Galena patiently waited, and soon enough, she was adopted.

''Our puppies will have their lives to live.'' Dana commented.

''And who knows.'' Dingo said. ''Maybe our traits.'' They laughed a bit on that.

In front of Yukon and Yin's house, Yukon, Yin and Yang were waiting for their puppies to be adopted. Nero was nervous and sad because he felt that he'd not be adopted.

But when Yang gave him the encouraging look, he wasn't shying away to be adopted. And when the first human came to adopt one, he chose Nero first!

Then, Kiana was the second one to be adopted, and soon enough, Amber was adopted.

''Here the triplets go.'' Yukon said.

''Let's hope for the best of their futures.'' Yin commented.

''And the lessons they'll need to know.'' Yang added.

And at last, Nunivat and Thunder were sitting in front of their house and waited for their puppies to be adopted.

The humans stopped by and adopted the puppies one by one. First, Rose was adopted. Then Phoenix was the next, then Holly and at the end, Nova. Aurona was waiting all the day, but no luck.

''There's still some hope for Aurona.'' Nunivat said.

''Yeah, hopefully.'' Thunder said.

Over the course of the next few days, Kodi and Dusty hoped that Ryan'd be adopted. It was same with Nunivat and Thunder, who were hoping for Aurona.

At the end, Ryan and Aurona remained unadopted. And as expected, they weren't fully happy.

''Mom, why I didn't get adopted?'' Ryan asked.

''I'm not sure, sweetie.'' Dusty said. ''Maybe there are no more interested humans.''

''But why me?'' Ryan asked. ''Am I only unadopted of my cousins.''

''No, you're not.'' Kodi said. ''Your cousin Aurona is also left unadopted.''

''Besides, there's always place for someone.'' Dusty said. ''We're glad to have you.''

''Okay, mom.'' Ryan said.

Meanwhile...

''So me and Ryan weren't adopted?'' Aurona asked.

''Yeah, Aurona.'' Thunder said.

''But is there any place for three of us here?'' Aurona asked.

''There is.'' Nunivat said. ''And you know how glad we are to have at least one to live with us!''

''Okay, mom!'' Aurona said, being nuzzled by her parents.

Balto took all the news pretty well. Now the peace was here and he was completely pleased with a such peace.


End file.
